


The Book of Death

by FullmetalSunshine (Baekhanded)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 1999 mummy though, Alternate Universe - The Mummy Fusion, Attempt at Humor, Bookcases, Camels - Freeform, Drowning, Fear of Drowning, Humor, Kinda, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, TheMummy!au, Undead, Xerxes | Cselkcess, i dont quite know what that tag means but have it, kind of, modern day xerxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/FullmetalSunshine
Summary: Ed would be the first person to fight if anyone else were to so much as think he was small in his direction, but in the darkest corners of his mind he could admit it. He was below average on the vertical scale. Even if his extra appendages made the weight to height ratio out of balance, he shouldn’t have had that much extra mass to knock over a dozen giant, heavy, stocked to the fucking brim bookcases.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 56
Kudos: 141





	1. A Puzzle Box

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, other than the thought that i'd never read a mummy au before, and it would be Great here!
> 
> Title is probably a work in progress, I don't wanna be basic and be like The Mummy, but I can't think of anything else!

“The Book of Death is believed to hold the secrets of eternal life, or so the sources say.” Ed scoffed and snapped the book shut. Carefully. Because it was a book, and a scientific relic, and precious. And a  _ book. _ He carefully slid the book into its place between two other nonsense but just as useful for knowledge books in the tallest bookshelf in the world, probably.

“There’s no such thing as eternal life and anyone who says otherwise is definitely trying to sell you something.” He muttered to himself as his eyes traced over the next book in his arms and frowned. “What the- what are you doing  _ here _ you belong...yes! Over there,” he looked behind himself at the other same height, tallest-bookshelf-in-the-world and then back to the books in his arm, “it’s not... _ too _ far. I could probably make it.” 

He tilted his head and judged the books in his arm and the distance to the opposite bookshelf, and then looked down to the ground, which was much farther than it really had any right to be, because these were the  _ tallest bookshelves in the world _ and then he shrugged, and started to lean backwards.

Slowly.

Carefully.

Too much.

He started to tip backwards and his arms cycled beside him, dropping the books. He grabbed the very tips of the ladder he was on and barely managed to keep the balance. On the very tiny pinpoint bottoms of said ladder.

He breathed a sigh of relief,  _ well, at least that wasn’t as huge of a disaster as it could have been! Edward 1, gravity nil! _

Then he started to tip. Again. His shoulders tensed and he braced for impact. 

Ed would be the first person to fight if anyone else were to so much as think he was small in his direction, but in the darkest corners of his mind he could admit it. He was below average on the vertical scale. Even if his extra appendages made the weight to height ratio out of balance, he shouldn’t have had that much extra mass to knock over a  _ dozen giant, heavy, stocked to the fucking brim bookcases. _

Edward stared at the absolute carnage around the poor, beautiful historic library and felt a portion of his heart crumble. Then the door opened and he felt what was left roll slowly out of his body as he lay splayed on the bookcase that started it all.

“What have you done?!” Yoki yelled, the stress emanating off of him so powerfully Ed could see his mustache tremble, “How can one small person cause so much damage just stocking the shelves!?”

Ed stared wide eyed, taking a moment to process the words, “It’s not like I did it on purpose! It was an accident! I’ll clean it up eventually!” 

“Oh I don’t even know why I keep you around!” Yoki yelled, throwing his arms in the air before covering his face to block the damage Ed had wrought.

“Cause I can read, write and speak ancient Xerxian, I know all these books inside and out. I  _ am  _ your filing system, no one else would put up with you, and if I go, Alphonse goes with me.” Ed counted each point on his fingers, eyebrow raising higher and higher each point he lists off.

The sound that Yoki makes Ed thinks he’s heard before coming out of a very small, very fluffy dog in some lady’s purse.

“Just get this cleaned up!” He yells and picks his way across the carnage to the office where he does Nothing all day.

Ed rolls his eyes dramatically for his audience of none then slowly does a 360 turn, “Guess I should start by pickin’ up and organizing all the books…then I can worry about the bookcases...maybe Al will help.” 

___

  
  


Al did not help.

As a matter of fact, Ed didn’t know where Al even was. He spent the next ffew hours just gathering the books that had fallen and making little piles-  _ alphabetical piles-  _ beside where each bookcase would be stood once again. Luckily a lot had stayed in their rows so it wasn’t too daunting, but by the time he finished making those piles his left arm and shoulder felt like jelly and his back felt like one wrong move and he’d snap in half.

“I’m calling it, that is  _ it _ for the day,” he sighed as he stood and stretched his arms over his head. His left shoulder popped, his right whirled in compliance he could almost pretend it popped with its companion. “Alright, now to find my brother.” 

He made sure the main rooms were locked and the lights were off before he traveled to the Artifact Room. It smelled wonderfully musty, but it was already pretty dark. 

_ Was anyone here? _

“Fletcher? Russel? Anyone still here…?” His footsteps were light as he looked around, ignoring any feeling of unease. Did they all just leave him without saying anything?

He stepped near a sarcophagus, or at least a box that had a dead thing in it to take another look around.

“Brother! There you are!” Al popped up from the other side of it, and Ed screamed and knocked his hand against the box, ready to fight the undead.

“Al! You can’t do that! What the hell?! Why are you just crouched there!?” 

Al just smiled like he hadn’t just shaved a few years off his big brother’s life, “I must’ve gotten caught up reading some engravings! But that isn’t what I wanted to tell you! Something interesting happened!” 

Ed sighed and leaned against the Box between them, eyebrows raised in wait.

Al smiled more and held out a...thing. Ed felt curiosity fill him so fast it left him dizzy as he reached out and took it.

“What is it?” He asked as he carefully turned the thing around. It was circular and almost looked like a little box itself, if only it had some form of opening…

“I’m not sure! I was in the markets earlier, just looking around and someone in a real hurry bumped into me, and dropped this. I tried to give it back and get their attention, but they were very rude and told me they didn’t have the time to entertain foreigners, they had to get to the prison. So I thought I would hold onto it until they inevitably realize they’ve lost something and go back to ask the market stall owners, which will lead them right here!”

Ed made a face, “Screw that, finders keepers.” 

Al frowned but the moment he did Ed’s finger brushed  _ something, _ maybe a little switch or the like that caused several triangles to spring open from the circle, leaving a space with a folded bit of paper in its wake.

The brothers stared at each other wide-eyed for a moment before Al carefully took and unfolded the paper. Ed leaned in to look and they both felt breathless.

The Valley of Death.

A map to The Valley of Death. 

Maybe those books weren’t so silly afterall…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll give you 1000 cens to save that man’s life.” Ed says it before he even realizes it’s left his mouth.
> 
> “I’d pay a thousand just to see him hang!” The warden seemed so jovial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry, i meant to update this yesterday!!! then i totally forgot what day it was!! Ill try and give a double update! If yall want that is!
> 
> Also here it is, the Iconique Prison scene. Can you tell when i find the actual scene on youtube to work with? Stolen dialogue but with tweaks!
> 
> Also plz dont make fun of how I had to change parts of the story....it couldn't be hamunaptra.....i desperately wish i could have been but it CANT

Unfortunately Ed had lost the battle with his conscience, aka Al, and they had taken the ‘artifact’ and the map inside it to Yoki. As if he were some prime knowledge on anything historical, or anything at all. He just happened to own a museum/library hybrid in the middle of a busy Xerxian city.

“We’ve already studied this extensively, this here is the official seal of the second King of Xerxes, aptly named Artaxerxes-”

“Who was famously rich.” Edward cut in to his brother’s explanation, knowing it was a surefire way to pique Yoki’s interest.

“-yes, who was quite well off, well we think this map, which we’ve dated to being about...three thousand years old or so? We think that this little piece here,” Al points to a bit of the map, and Ed finishes his sentence.

“Is Persepolis, _ the _Persepolis.” 

Yoki’s interest vanishes in an instant as he scoffs, “Oh please! You are both far too smart to believe in fairytales like that! There’s no such thing as hidden cities or curses or- oh! Oh dear!” 

Ed snatched the delicate paper, currently on fire due to Yoki’s ravings and quashed out the flames.

Yoki looked apologetic for a moment before quickly tipping his nose up, “Well that serves you two right for calling yourselves scholars and yet believing what’s clearly a prank.”

Needless to say, Ed had to be dragged out of the room by his brother before he did Yoki any lasting harm.

  
  


___

  
  


“I can’t even _ believe _him, I told you Al! It was a waste of time he wasn’t worth showing anything to! And-! Oh, no, Al” Ed cut himself off at seeing the crestfallen look on his little brother’s face.

“You were right, Brother…” Al’s tone was so sad and dejected, Ed immediately went about fixing it and getting his little brother’s smile back.

“No! You know what Al? We have clues! We’ve got another route to go!” At Al’s suspicious but hopeful look, Ed continued, “Remember how you got the trinket in the first place? That guy that ran in to you? He was heading to the prison, right? So we go to the prison. Someone there has to know something. You remember what the guy looked like? Or hell maybe we’ll check out the hangings, if he was in a hurry then it must be time sensitive.”

Al’s face made a journey from disbelief, to hopeful, to thoughtful and finally settled on determined. Ed felt a weight leave his shoulders.

“You’re right again, Brother! We should go to the prisons…” Al trailed off, then pulled Ed’s pocket watch from his pocket, “We should go now! It’s quite a bit away and if he was truly in a hurry we should be faster! If you’re right and he’s on for a hanging…” 

Ed grinned and grabbed his watch from Al’s hands, “What’re we waitin’ for?”

  
  


___

  
  


The trip to the prison took much less time than Ed would have anticipated, but he felt the excited nerves in his belly fluttering as he hooked arms with his brother to keep him close.

“Welcome to Xerxes prison! To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?” Ed didn’t know if it was a warden or a guard, but he straightened and tried to look as professional (and tall) as could be.

“There’s someone here we wish to speak to,” he began, at Al’s insistent tug to his arm, he glanced and saw that Al was gesturing subtly to a very angry, smug looking man with very irritating hair talking to a dark haired prisoner, that was quickly taken back behind a door and the cockroach man left, looking more smug than before. Ed suppressed a grin and gestured to the man leaving, “We wanna talk to who he just talked to.”

  
  
“And also, to know what he’s in for if you please.” Al smiled the smile that got him whatever he wanted. (Which was every smile, in Ed’s humble, not at all biased opinion.)

The warden/guard made a very interesting face, “If you insist..he is accused of pickpocketing the white suit man, and for drunk, disorderly behavior. But mostly for theft.” He called something in Xerxian that Ed didn’t pay attention to as they were led to the glorified cage, and the door flung open and the black haired man was struggling against the guards.

He was thrown against the rails, it was hard to see his expression at first, his hair had been left unattended so long it was not only shaggy but dirty and covering his face. He huffed it from his face and gave them a serious look, face morphing from hostility to confusion.

“Who are you? And who's the kid?”

Ed almost blew a fuse but Al held him back as Ed felt himself fill with hot air at keeping his insults at bay, “Oh! Well I’m Alphonse, and this is my _ elder _brother Edward, he is not a child he only just didn’t drink his milk as a child.”

The stranger rose a brow in amusement and Ed pushed Al aside, “Oh back off! I’m regular height!” commotion began to stir behind them, and the warden/guard shouted orders, and excused himself and Ed took the opportunity it presented, “They say you’re a thief, but my brother found a box on your little white garbed friend that he tried to return, but your friend was too hostile to give him the time of day. So we came here to ask you about the box. I’d bet money that you didn’t steal it, that it was the other way around.”

The man stared, then finally, “No.”

“No?” Al’s voice was small and confused.

“No, you don’t want to ask me about the box, you came here to ask me about Persepolis.” 

The brother’s eyes widened slightly and they looked to each other, then Ed looked back to the stranger, “How did you know it had to do with Persepolis?” 

The stranger rose a brow and his head tilted just slightly that Ed could see a slight grin on his mouth, “Because that’s where I was when I found it. I was there.”   
  
Al frowned and stepped closer to the cage, “How do we know you’re telling the truth?”

Ed frowned even _ more _and pulled his brother back and took his place, “You were actually at Persepolis?” 

The man grinned fully, “Yeah I was there.”

Ed’s brows came together, “You swear?” 

“Oh, every day.” Ed wanted to punch him.

“That’s not what I meant!” 

“Oh I know what you meant. Yeah, I was there. Arte’s place. City of Death.” He waved his bound hands as though he didn’t believe the words he was saying.

Ed felt his heart hammer, “Could...could you tell me how to get there?” The man blinked in disbelief as the warden/guard from befores yelling got louder, Ed leaned closer to the bars and raised his arm to block his face, pretending he was fixing his hair, “I mean, the exact location?” 

“You want to know?” The man said.

“Well yes.” Ed almost hissed as he leaned infinitesimally closer.

“You really want to know?” 

“Yes.” Ed felt entranced as one bound hand passed the bar to beacon him closer and without thinking, Ed did. 

The man grabbed his face, and pressed a kiss to Ed’s mouth, “Then get me the hell out of here!”

Ed stared in shock as the guards behind the man hit him, and it became a small brawl between the man and his two guards. He made it to the bars once more and grit out a, “Do it kid!” before they dragged him back through the door.

“Where are they taking him?” He heard Al’s voice behind him, then the warden from before.

“To be hanged, we do not take theft lightly here.”

Al’s voice was kind, but Ed could note bits of strain and forced politeness in it, “Would you take us there, please?” He felt Al grab his elbow gently and lead him off, but all he wanted to do was punch that black haired stranger in his stupid face. 

He definitely was _ not _thinking about the kiss.

Not at all

  
  


___

  
  


They were led deeper into the prison, into what could only be described as arena-esque. They were surrounded on all sides, several stories high of cages lined with prisoners cheering the executions. Ed and Al were led to a nice little viewing area, with a clear view of the hanging post.

“I’ll give you 1000 cens to save that man’s life.” Ed says it before he even realizes it’s left his mouth.

“I’d pay a thousand just to see him hang!” The warden seemed so jovial.

“Two thousand?”   
  
“Continue!”   
  
“Three thousand!” Ed felt desperate, he had to save him. Only _ he _would get to kill the man that stole his kiss.

He sees the hangman talk to the Stranger, sees them trade words, then listens in near disbelief as the man asks his boss if he should let him go, as per the hangee’s final request. Ed stifles his laughter as the warden yells, “Of course we don’t let him go!”

“Five thousand cens!” 

The man calls to wait as he turns to Ed, “And what else? You are very pretty, and I am very lonely.”   
  
Ed glares at him, “If you wanna keep that hand you’ll keep it off of me.” 

The warden glares back, then shouts to let him hang. Ed’s heart drops as the strangers body does. But he doesn’t die.   
  
“His neck didn’t break!” The warden seemed delighted, then feigned care as he looked to Ed, “Now we must watch him strangle to death.” 

The crowds around them cheered, Ed saw Al twisting his little cap in distress and Ed grit his teeth. 

“The man knows the location to Persepolis.” It was his last hope. He knew the people knew of the myths. Knew they knew of the untold riches that waited those who should find the hidden city.

“You lie! You’re telling me this Amestrian heathen knows the secrets to the City of Death? Truly” 

“I never lie, he knows. He told me he’d lead us there, and if you cut him down now, we’ll give you 10 percent.” 

“50.”

“20.”

“40!”

“30!”  
  


“25!”

“Ha! Deal!” Ed grinned brightly.

The warden paused as he slowly registered what he agreed to. He made a groan of disapproval but ultimately called for the man to get cut down.” 

Ed felt relief like a wash of cold water flow over him as he turned to see Al’s relieved face, then stood to look down at the smug bastard whose life he just saved.

  
  


___

  
  


They’re waiting at a small port, a few days after saving the bastard stranger’s life and Ed is grouchy to say the least. 

“He probably isn’t even gonna show, probably was lying the whole time, now we’re out thousands of cens because you’re too kind hearted to stop me from saving him.” Ed frowned as he crossed his arms near the boarding block to the ship.

He can hear Al gear up to reprimand him when he’s preemptively cut off by a familiar bastardly tone, “Who isn’t going to show up now?” 

Ed bristled and turned to give the bastard a piece of his mind but was stopped short. Who the _ hell _?! 

“Oh! You look nice! We should board quickly if we wish to make it in time!” Al smiles good naturedly but not even that breaks Ed of the stupor he’s under.

The Bastard’s cut his hair, and bathed, and changed into something nice and...adventure-y. Ed could puke, he really could.

The Bastard grins, “Cat got your tongue, Edward?” 

_ That _does the trick. Ed snaps out of it and glares, “Shut up you Bastard! What’s your name anyway!”

The Bastard does quite a dramatic bow, “Roy Mustang, at your service. We should do as your brother said and board.” 

He even takes some of Ed’s luggage, the Bastard.

He’s about to step on when the warden none-so-gently pushes him aside and wobbles onboard first, “Must make sure you keep your deal!” 

This is going to be a nightmare of a trip.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So!! Let me know what you think! The Bastard has arrived ! (when im watching i cant help but scream about the E+R 'parallel' its like they were made to be meshed!)


	3. Brand new Day Brand new Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Barge Scene and what comes after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late posting again! yesterday was NOT a good day! Also i cant keep this 100% to the original, im adding people and putting some in incorrect positions!

The boat wasn’t bad, at least to Ed it wasn’t. It had more people on it than Ed thought should probably be on, but nobody really paid him any mind. He found a little table and took refuge there. He didn’t like the idea of Alphonse hanging out with the others on board, presumably Amestrian if the snippets of conversation Ed could hear were anything to go by, but he trusted his brother and knew he was keeping himself entertained while Ed dug his nose into several books, taking up a good amount of space on the small table. 

It was quick work to get absorbed into his books, to dive fully into the world of research. 

He’s only startled out of his little world when someone drops a huge bag onto his table, jostling all his carefully (haphazardly) placed papers. He jumps and looks up to the face of an almost apologetic Roy. But really there’s too much of a glint in his dark eyes for it to be  _ truly  _ apologetic.

Ed glares heatedly at first as Roy sits opposite him and unrolls his baggage, which causes Ed’s eyes to widen slightly. 

“Brought your own arsenal huh?” He asked as he counted at least a dozen, maybe near two different weapons and ammo for them.

Roy only shrugged as he went through it with the same care Ed would his books, “I like to be prepared, especially for where we’re going.” 

That piques Ed’s attention, “Tell me about it?” 

Roy casts him a glance, “There isn’t much to tell, went there, got attacked, barely survived, something I can’t explain happened with some sand under a statue. Vowed I wouldn’t go back, and now here we are. Going back.”

Ed’s eyes  _ shined  _ as he listened and his brain started firing off all sorts of possibilities, “Was it a sandstorm?” 

The way Roy looked at him almost had Ed cowed.  _ Almost _ .

“Would I have vowed never to go back to a place because of a  _ sandstorm? _ If that were the case, my dear, don’t you think I would have left Xerxes altogether?” 

“Well why didn’t you?” Ed asked, an unfortunate lack of bite in his tone, covered by too much curiosity, “if it’s that bad, why didn’t you put as many miles between it and you as possible? A place drastically different? I hear Aerugo is nice this time of year.” 

Roy gave an amused huff and his lips were upturned, which caught Ed’s attention and reminded him back to the Moment-That-Shall-Not-Be-Mentioned, “Who knows. Maybe I should have. I wouldn’t be in this situation then, would I? With the smallest interrogator?” 

Ed felt his insides boil as he stood, slamming his hands on the table, “You should count your lucky stars my tempers under control these days and I need your brain fully intact.” 

He gathered up his papers and stomped back to his room. 

  
  


___

  
  


Ed stomped around in his room as his heart rate returned to normal, muttering all the while. The best course of action would be to get ready for bed. Sleep would certainly kill any homicidal urges. He tossed his books onto a table, but kept the one he had been reading before on the top. For quicker, easier access.

He wasted no time to shed his layers and pull on an overlarge, long sleeved shirt, because comfort meant a lot when you were always  _ un _ comfortable. 

“Pain in the ass bastard, thinkin’ he can get away with whatever he wants because he has a lot of stupid weapons and a stupid face,” he muttered as he picked his book back up and skimmed through to find where he was, or to find something he didn’t already know. “I should have hit him, why do I need to keep a handle on my stupid temper if he thinks he can just be like that.” 

He wandered around his room in circles, trying to multitask, put things in order, read his book and complain about that kiss-stealing bastard. 

“Oh come on!” he huffed and settled his book on a vanity edge, “it wasn’t that good of a kiss anyways…” He pulls the tie from his hair and starts to brush it out, as carefully as he could while simultaneously working through his bubbling emotions. 

_ Thump _

“Oh you gotta be kidding me.” he sighs and slams the brush onto the little vanity and bends to grab his book, glaring daggers at the item gravity dropped. 

His distraction cost him. His eyes meet a stranger’s in the mirror and before he can act the man has a hand around his throat, has lifted him from the floor so only his toes touch, and presses something sharp to his cheek.

“Where is the map.” It’s not really a question. 

Ed was never really great with demands, “What map!”

The man’s hand tightens around Ed’s throat as his eyes quickly scan the room. Ed’s follow and he mentally hits himself at seeing the map just  _ laying out _ amongst his books.

“The key. Where is the  _ key?”  _ He asks, maybe a hint of desperation underneath all that anger.

Ed’s brows furrow and his voice is filled with confusion as he asks, “What key?” 

The man stares at him, and seems to discern that Ed truly doesn’t know when the door slams open and Ed viciously stomps down anything with wings in his stomach at the sound of that Bastard Roy calling his name.

“Edward!” just as it happens the stranger repositions Ed as a human shield, but Ed was no damsel, and he sure as shit wasn’t in distress. 

A window flies open and Roy’s attention is pulled. Guns go off and Ed slams a metal elbow into his captor’s stomach, and stomps his foot with a metal one of his own. He spins around and punches the guy in the throat. (With his flesh fist, no need to cause anyone that kind of lasting damage, or death. Edward wasn’t into death.)

The guns had yet to stop so Ed grabbed the back of Roy’s stupid attractive gun holsters and pulls him from the room, which somehow caught on fire in the two seconds Ed wasn’t paying attention. 

“Shit!” Ed calls and tries to go back, only to be stopped by Roy, “ the map! I forgot the map! Let me  _ go!”  _ _   
_ __   
“Relax, you don’t need it. I’m the map, it’s all up here.” Roy taps his temple while dragging Ed onto the main deck of the ship.

There are more guns firing, and more fire onto the main deck, people and horses alike screaming. Roy thrusts his weapon bag into Ed’s arms and has him hold while he reloads his pistol. Ed startles as bullets start hitting the wall they’re using as protection. 

His eyes feel huge as he sees three, then four bullets hit the wood with Roy not even paying attention. Ed grabs him and pulls him to the side as a fifth and sixth hit right where his head would’ve been. 

That certainly got his attention. He pulls his other gun, and goes out blazing as Ed follows behind, his eyes peeled for signs of his little brother. Heart racing at the chaos and no sign of Al. Roy leads them to the rail of the ship and starts to reload once more.

“Can you swim?!” he has to yell to be heard over all the other sounds fighting for dominance.

“What?! I mean, sometimes! But i’m not going anywhere without Al!” Ed pushed the bag back into Roy’s arms and tried to go off to get his little brother. He’s stopped by Roy’s hand once more. Ed’s about to rip it off his arm when he’s lifted into the air and unceremoniously tossed into the waters below.

A yelp rips from his throat and panic seizes him. 

No, no now wasn’t the time to panic. It wasn’t that deep, and he wasn’t too far from the shore anyways. He wasn’t gonna drown here. Even if he had to walk across the damn water’s floor to get back to the land. He heard and felt others jumping into the water after him, or being thrown in. He wasn’t sure on that front, but he also didn’t care. He forced everything he had left into getting to the shore. It took so much more than it should have. He did see Al though, who panicked the moment he spotted him.

“Brother!” 

Ed felt as his brother pulled him further onto the land and prop him up but was too busy gasping in lungfuls of air as greedy as he could. 

“‘M okay, Al. Don’t worry.” He gave a reassuring grin up to his brother’s worried face and pat his hand, “Where th’ hell were you? I was worried.” 

“I went to find you! Your room was on fire you know? And all your stuff was still there! Luckily the Amestrian’s found this to be, like, some sort of holiday, I didn’t really catch anyone’s attention when I was looking for you. I found Roy punching someone, and when I asked if he’d seen you he just gestured to the shore so I thought you were here. I almost swam back to the ship! I should have dove down!” Ed grabbed his little brother’s hands and sat up straighter.

“Nah, I'm glad you’re safe. Speakin’ of that bastard though where is he?” Al helped Ed stand he heard movement behind him- closer than the chaos of the Others on the other shore. He turned and saw Roy trudging his way onto dry land but before he could rip into him someone across the river spoke. Or, well, shouted.

“Hey Mustang! It looks to me like I’ve got all of the horses!” It was the smug white suit guy from the prison and Ed felt intrigued.

“Hey Kimblee, it looks to me like you’re on the wrong side of the river!” Mustang shouted back, proud and smug despite himself. Ed couldn’t contain the laughter at the look at the white suit man’s face. Neither could Al, it seemed. The man’s anger overtook his fact after the disbelief, and he kicked the shallow waters as Ed, Al and the Bastard himself grabbed what they were able to save (mostly what Al had the sense to save, which wasn’t much just one bag that Ed didn’t know what it contained, and Roy’s weapon bag.) and started their trek through the cold desert.

“I think there might be something nearby, a village or something, that we could regroup at.” Al says, carefully leading them in the right direction, helping Ed to maintain his balance as the sand and water mix and his foot keeps sinking. 

  
  


___

  
  


By the time they make it to the little salvation, Ed’s miserable. He’s got sand grinding all of his gears, his legs are  _ exhausted _ and he’s freezing. His hair hasn’t even dried out yet. 

It’s almost a little town, or oasis they end up at, and a small group of women take one look at them and spirit them off to different little tents. Ed feels very much like a beat dog that’s trying to learn to love again when a very Motherly lady pats his head and calls him a ‘dear darling’.

He’s a bit surprised with how gentle they are with him and how much care they put into getting him not only warm but tending to his scars and automail. They get the sand out and make sure they’re properly covered to prevent much more sand interfering, and the ports and scars are warmed and tended and wrapped in some special cloth so he won’t suffer burns from the heat or the cold. They don’t even bat an eye at how much of a wreck his hair is. He only gets a few lectures about taking better care of it, since it’s ‘such a nice hair, long and gold and soft.’ And really, who is Ed to disagree when they’re making him human again. 

He truly only starts to zone back into the world outside the little tent when he hears his little brother talking to someone in Drachman. Not just talk, Ed would put good money or even his remaining  _ limbs  _ that the stranger might be  _ flirting. _

Ed frowned and he frowned  _ hard.  _ The moment the nice ladies were finished with him he was kicking someone’s ass. The ladies must have sensed his ire, because they made quick work of loosely braiding his hair over his shoulder and getting something to cover his head, presumably for the sands that no doubt would come to beat the shit out of them later. 

He gave them a grateful smile and thanked them, a little pleased at how happy they were to hear him speaking their own language. They walked out with him and Ed zeroed in on the Drachman stranger. 

He was about his brother’s height with dark hair and dark eyes. The sides of his head were shaved, and he had a tattoo snaking up his arm possibly up to his neck. At least that’s what Ed thought he saw, since the stranger was clearly dressed for the Xerxian weather. He saw Roy watching them interact curiously. He turned at the sound of footsteps and Ed couldn’t quite place the look that crossed his face, but he saw the way his eyes slowly took him in.

“Well you clean up nicely.” He said, as if he hadn’t seen Ed regular before.

He rolled his eyes, “What the hell’s goin’ on over there? Hey Al! Your turn! The ladies wanna see you now!” 

It was clearly a lie, but Ed knew they’d fawn all over his little brother and keep his attention long enough for him to interrogate this stranger. 

He saw Al’s head pop up, and even in the barely there light the blush on his cheeks. 

“Oh! Coming!” Al gave a quick apology to the stranger and crossed over to the ladies and Ed slid nearer the stranger, who Ed now saw was a…camel vendor?   
  
“What the hell’s your game?” He didn’t waste any time.

The stranger rose a brow, “My game?” 

He had an accent, but clearly knew both languages very well, “Why were you flirting with my brother?” 

The stranger’s expression turned amused, “He’s one to be flirted with, in my experience. But aside from that, we were bartering or couldn’t you hear that as you eavesdropped?” 

Ed’s eyes narrowed, “Bartering what?”

“A deal for the camels, of course. You need four, I offered you a two for two, so long as you let me tag along.” The stranger said.

“What do you mean tag along? What’s your angle?”

“I don’t have an angle, I simply want to get away from here, you’re the first travelers i’ve seen in awhile. Ones that really need a deal for camels at that.” The stranger had a point and that just made Ed’s blood boil more.

“Do you even know where we’re headed?” Ed’s voice was bordering a growl.

The stranger shrugged, “Doesn’t matter.”

“It’s not some sunday stroll! It’s dangerous and boring!”

“Then let me be bored and add to your eyes. I’m quite good at defense. Your lovely brother already made the deal, you know. If you like it or not, we’re going to be spending some time together, so allow me to introduce myself. My name is Nikko, and I'll be joining you on your little expedition through the desert.” 

Ed wanted to scream, but there was little he could do, “Well, Nikko, my name’s Ed, and I’m planning on making your life miserable.” 

He huffed and turned and brooded back to Roy, who still looked amused.

“Met the new teammate huh?”

“Shut the hell up, why didn’t you talk Al out of it.” It wasn’t really a question, and there was too much pout in Ed’s voice than was fair.

“I don’t think people really tell your brother what he can and can’t do, especially when he’s the only one that had the foresight to bring along some money.” Roy shrugged, but turned his gaze back to Ed. Ed felt like he was under a microscope.

Ed decided to glare instead, “Oh yeah, cause I had so much time to prepare for an ambush, you know between the time that asshole was holding me by my throat, using me as a human shield, or when the damn fire started. Oh! Was I supposed to pick some cens outta thin air when you were tossin’ me overboard? Got it, I gotta be some sorta circus clown. Glad we got that settled.” 

At least Roy looked a little embarrassed at that, “I didn’t...mean to just toss you overboard. I didn’t think, but I was planning on jumping in right after you.It’s good that you’re...okay.” 

Ed raised a brow at that, then knew his face was reflecting that he was a bit pleased if Roy’s expression was anything to go by.

“Okay, fine. Well we’re indebted to my little brother, a town full of mothers, and a camel peddling stranger. How far till we reach the city?” Ed crossed his arms and shot Roy a grin.

He didn’t miss how Roy’s eyes scanned his face, then trailed briefly over the almost gauzy fabric covering his ‘shirt’ (if you could call it that, really it was some fabric, covering his right arm from fingertip to throat, like a cropped, one armed turtleneck.) He felt like some sort of old days pretty boy, but then again what was he to expect? He didn’t see many other people aside from Nikko. And Ed was still vertically challenged. At least what was cropped on the rest of the population covered a bit more for him.

“We have maybe a day of riding, and a night. This time tomorrow you should be right where you desire.” 

Ed’s heart stuttered. 

He didn’t know what it had to do with more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously we know that Beni and Kimblee are NOTHING alike, i, personally hate kimblee's guts, but his name worked best and i thought it'd be funny so.....also plz excuse my use of OCs, i've never done it before but theres always a first time for everything!
> 
> Let me know what yall think! Can anyone guess who i'm gonna make the actual Mummy?


	4. The Discovery of the Unnamed Mummy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO AGAIN EVERYONE!!!!!!! i seem to keep missing mondays!! But here is the next installment!

Ed was very grateful to have the extra layers the motherly women back at that camp had given him. Even more grateful for their weird clothes and the cloth wrapped around his ports. It made the unforgiving desert sun bearable, and the cloak and veils and admittedly useful camels made the sandstorms livable too. But going on two days with no sleep was starting to wear on them.

At least Ed thought so. He knew Al’s and his limits, knew that they could go maybe a bit longer if they absolutely had to, knew they could sleep anywhere too. He didn’t know much about Roy or Nikko though. Or the warden that somehow kept keeping up with them. Nikko seemed the freshest eyed, but he also had no idea where they were going, just happy to be along for the ride. Roy was who they needed to stay sharp, and Ed didn’t see any lulling of his lashes, but he didn’t know the man very well at all, either. 

It was night, so the desert had turned bitterly cold as they traveled, everyone subconsciously getting closer to preserve some warmth. Ed was next to Roy, taking up the front with Al behind him. Ed was glad to be a windbreaker for his little brother, even as he curled more into his cloak, even as he unconsciously leaned closer to Roy.

At least his shoulder wasn’t freezing and numb. 

He didn’t know when his eyelids grew heavy, and he certainly didn’t realize he had started to tilt on his camel. Didn’t know that he had unconsciously decided Roy’s shoulder would be his perfect pillow. Al teased him the moment they were alone, but as it happened, Ed was blissfully unaware of the position, and the almost growing fondness in the face of the man whose shoulder he had commandeered. 

  
  


___

  
  


Ed felt a hand gently jostle him, felt his hair rub against something that clearly wasn’t air, which struck him as odd. He slowly blinked open his eyes and all at once he remembered he was riding a camel in the middle of the Xerxian desert, there wasn’t much to lean against. They didn’t smell familiar which caused him to sit up straight as the hand left from around his shoulders.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you, but we’re almost there.” It was Roy.

Ed felt his face heat up a bit, “O-oh. Wait, who are...oh…”   
  
Not too far off, but enough for Ed to look like he hadn’t just been napping on Roy’s shoulder he could see the Amestrians and Kimblee. Ed got the other’s attention and they all followed Roy’s lead, aiming their camels eastward. Towards the rising sun.

“Hey Mustang!” one of the Amestrian’s called. Ed didn’t know his name, nor did he care. “Remember our bet! First one to the city gets five thousand cens!   
  


“Thousand’a ‘em’ll be your if you help us win.” another spoke in Kimblee’s direction.

They were close enough Ed could hear his, “Oh, I plan to.” 

Roy just ignores them and keeps his eyes east. “Get ready for it.” he says out of nowhere

Ed’s brows furrow and his eyes scan from every person opposite them then up to Roy, “For what?”

“We’re about to be shown the way.” He says simply, and inclines his head forward.

Everyone’s eyes train forward and watch as the sun begins to rise. As it peeks over the horizon and lifts higher and higher. Once the full circle of it’s revealed something begins to happen.

As if someone were blowing sand off of a page, old ruins seem to blow onto the landscape in front of them. Ed’s breath catches just as Al’s does beside him. 

There’s a mumble of voices beside them, but Ed only hears Roy’s soft, “Here we go again.” and the next thing he knows. It’s an all out race. Roy and Kimblee screaming loudly beside them.

Ed and Al, and even Nikko who actually know about the animals they’re on and the best way to get them to run, don’t yell, they more so gently encourage with a carefully aimed swat here and there. Ed knows he doesn’t have much of a chance really winning, weighing his camel down with metal limbs, but he knows Al could make it. They make it up to Roy and Kimblee, who are swatting more at each other than the camels. Ed laughs as he watches Roy tug Kimblee off of his camel and into the sands below.

See if your stupid suit stays white after that!

Ed catches up to Roy, the mirth still plain on his face. They meet eyes and Ed laughs more at Roy’s grin. 

Al’s camel shoots past them, Al off balance and camel making hilarious noises.

They make it moments after Al.

Ed hasn’t laughed so much in _ years _.

  
  


___

  
  


They made a quick camp near a statue depicting a death god. Ed helped direct Roy and Nikko on attaching rope to another bit of ruin so they could scale down while he and Al wiped clean some sun catching mirrors. 

Ed was looking over their camp and getting ready to start them scaling down into the tombs when Roy walked up to him. 

“I uh, I know a lot of your stuff was left on the barge, and...well here.” He kind of gently shoved a heavy bit of rolled cloth into Ed’s hands and walked back to their scaling point.

Ed blinked and looked to the roll in his hands and carefully un-rolled it. He felt himself smile at the little excavation kit. He tied it back up tightly and put it into a little pouch Al had given him earlier before leading his small group under the sands and into the hidden tombs of the Valley of Death. 

  
  


___

  
  


As the first one down, the first thing Ed did was find his way to the mirrors. He wiped some spiderwebs from the surface and carefully adjusted it.

He felt a proud grin take over his face at Roy’s clear, “Impressive.” 

“Oh, brother.” Al’s voice was full of awe as they both took in the room around them. 

Ed felt his heart skip a beat or two as he joined his brother in his exploration.

“It’s a preparation room.” Ed’s voice was breathless.

“Preparation for what?” It was the warden that they somehow still hadn’t lost.

“Mummies.” Ed and Al answered together, but Ed continued, “the preparation room to make mummies.” 

There was no way they weren’t going to explore this room in more depth later, but first they needed to find the Death God’s feet. Ed took the lead, followed by Roy who probably felt like he was a bodyguard. Alphonse was behind him, sandwiched between Roy and their newcomer Nikko. Ed felt satisfied that his little brother was arguably the safest in the group, assuming Nikko could actually hold his own in a fight.

It didn’t take too long to find the legs, and the brother’s giddiness must rub off on their companions easily if the fond looks they’re given are anything to go by as they start to get close to investigate it. 

And then the cavern moans. 

Nikko and Roy don’t hesitate to get on guard. Neither does Ed but he doesn’t have much in the way of weapons aside from his fist. They all get closer, subconsciously knowing to make a protective circle around Alphonse as shuffling and whispering’s heard. They slowly skirt around the edge of the statue, knives and guns out and immediately aimed at their attackers.

Everyone lets out a scream, and Ed finds a gun barrel...slightly above his forehead, which is quickly adjusted to meet between his eyes. 

“Oh what the hell!” Ed shouts while one of the Amestrian’s exclaims about being scared to death.

“Hey! That’s my kit!” another cries and Ed holds it protectively to his chest as the man tries to get it, only to be stopped with Roy and Nikko subconsciously taking it as a sign of hostility and adjusting their weapons aim accordingly. 

It’s a hilarious, completely unnecessary standoff. Ed feels a gentle touch to his arm, and turns to meet Al’s eyes. He watches Al’s eyes direct him downward, and watches him slide a soft rock to a place below them. Ed’s eyes shine as he meets Al’s again and looks forward.

“Alright children, that’s enough,” Ed says, and lays his own hand on Roy’s forearm. He waits until their eyes meet to say, “There are other places to dig.”

Roy seems to understand the look Ed’s giving him, and he nods, slowly putting his own weapon away while the Amestrian’s do the same. Nikko follows their lead, but he’s the last to follow, assumably to make sure they’re not caught off guard, or followed. Ed’s growing to like him.

  
  


___

  
  


It was a simple matter of finding the area below the Death God’s feet, especially with how loud the Amestrian’s were above them. It was simpler still when Roy and Nikko began to ‘dig’ above them.

“This should be exactly under Their feet, we’ve calculated that we should come up right between his legs!” Al started and trailed off while Ed finished the thought. Both tried to get the Tough Guys to give them a chance at ‘digging’ but both refused, so Ed and Al just kept to themselves. Excitement overflowing while they examine the areas around them and hypothesize to the music of tools against hard dirt. 

Eventually Roy and Nikko have to take a break, it’s inevitable. Al abandons his post beside Ed to go stand a ways off with Nikko. Roy doesn’t think twice about taking Al’s spot, throwing himself down into a half lounge. He shoots a grin up at Ed and Ed can’t not playfully nudge him with his clearly metal leg. 

“So that room, that preparation room, what did they do there?” Roy asks, as if he hasn’t opened a Pandora’s box.Ed’s excitement must shine through his eyes if the look Roy gives him is anything to go from.

“The mummification process!” Ed beams and his hands immediately go into action, “it’s for preservation, obviously you know that. But the best parts are how they’d take out the organs and put some of them in these jars, the most important organs of course; the lungs, liver, intestines and stomach. They’d put the heart back into the body after cleansing it. The brain, and this is great- would actually be removed from the nose! They’d shove a hook or a red-hot poker inside and scramble it all up and then rip it right out!”

Roy looked simultaneous delighted and horrified, “So, uh, hey Nikko if we make it out of here, don’t put me down for mummification.”

Nikko laughed, he was with Al at the opening to a hallway and they were throwing rocks at something, “You and me both.” 

At a well aimed throw (that Alphonse threw, the wonderful creature that he is) _ something _happened. Something shifted free and between the duos a giant block fell between them, earning four startled shouts and coughing as the dust settled.

“It’s a….” Alphonse started.

“Sarcophagus?” Ed finished and approached, running his hands carefully over it. “Buried at the base of a Death God?” 

“He must have been someone of great importance,” Al met Ed’s eyes, “or he did something very naughty.” 

They quickly got to work brushing off the dirt and sand. 

“Who is it?” Al asked.

“‘He who shall not be named?” Ed answered, but it felt more like a question. He must not have been buried for anything good…

Roy blew the dust from an indent in the sarcophagus, “Looks like some sort of...lock or something?” 

“Whoever’s in there sure isn’t getting out.” Nikko says.

“It’ll take a month to break into this thing without a key.” Roy sighs.

“A key…?” Ed whispered, then realization struck, “a key! A key! That’s what he was talking about!” he turned back to their bags and started digging through their things, pulling out the little ‘puzzle box’ that started this whole adventure. At the others asking what the hell he meant Ed popped back up with the box, “The man! The manon the barge! The one with the hook, knife thing? He was talking about a key it must be this!” 

Al’s eyes brightened as Ed popped the tabs open and delicately popped it into the impression in the sarcophagus. 

Ed grinned brightly and the others looked at each other. Roy and Nikko didn’t even have to ask, they just immediately set about sitting the sarcophagus up. Leaning it against the wall at a slight angle.

“Oh we’ve been dreaming of this since we were kids!” Ed said and Al cheered with a little giggle.

“You dream of dead guys?” Roy teased.

Ed ignored him and set his hands on the front, “Oh look! Al the sacred spells were chiseled off!”   
  
“He must have been condemned not only in this life, but the next as well!” 

“Tough break.” Roy shrugs and looks toward the face of the sarcophagus while Ed and Al twist the lock. Al stepped back to put the key away and Nikko stepped forward to pull the lid off along with Roy. 

Al stands beside Ed, nerves and excitement causing him to grab Ed’s arm.

They watch with anticipation as the others pull it off, and immediately a body falls forward. They can’t stifle the startled yells, Al the only thing holding Ed back from a reactive response of punching it.

“I hate it when these things do that!” He shouted and pressed his forehead to Al’s shoulder to gather his wits once more. 

“Is he supposed to look like that?” Nikko asks, the first to have gotten a hold of himself, he stares at the mummy.

“No,” Al’s still a little shaken, “I don’t think i’ve ever seen a mummy look like this before.”

“He’s still…” Ed starts.

“Juicy.” Roy and Nikko finish.

Ed and Al nod, “Yes.” 

“He must be more than three thousand years old...but he looks as if he’s still decomposing.” They both spoke.

“Hey, look at that,” Roy says and gestures to the inside of the lid. He crouches beside it, “What do you make of this?” 

Ed turns and crouches beside him, “These marks they, they were made with…” He trails his hand down the marks, “fingernails. This man was buried alive.” 

“And he left a message,” Al says and trails his fingers across the engraved marks, “‘Death is only the beginning.” 

The four turn and stare at the crooked faced mummy half bent out of his own burial box.

A scream startles them from their stare off. Nikko moves first, quickly corralling the other three behind him as the warden appears out of nowhere, screaming bloody murder. Nikko assures his passage is obstacle free. The man doesn’t stop, he just runs and smashes his head against a hard rock wall. 

Still the only one to really move Nikko goes to him and checks him over, Roy’s taken up his staff of protectively holding an arm in front of the Elric brothers.

Nikko looks up to them, and shakes his head.

The man was dead.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol can you tell when i actually have the scene clips at my disposal? I try to take it word for word!
> 
> Keep your mummy votes coming in! Some of you have gotten it ;)


	5. Combining forces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No harm ever came from reading a book.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY IM SO LATE!! I had not only caught up to all I had written, but also to where I had seen in the movie! Our old dvr kept replaying the movie from the start (and i had it on a regular channel, so it was 3 hours with half being commercials) and the remote was flagging, then we got a new service provider, and i needed to record the movie again and THEN i needed a good opportunity to actually WATCH the movie and not bother others with pausing every few moments
> 
> BUT GOOD NEWS! ILL UPDATE TWICE THIS WEEK!

Chap. 5.

It was a somber walk and climb back to their camp. No one spoke a word. Ed and Al stayed beside each other. Nikko tended the fire while Roy went off to ask the Amestrian’s about their day. If anything odd had happened to them as well. After a bit Alphonse got up and stepped around the fire to sit by Nikko, who had brought the warden’s personal effects. Roy took his abandoned spot beside Ed.

Ed looked up to him, eyes asking what he found out.

“We weren’t the only ones to have an interesting day,” he started, leaning back against the ruin behind them, “our Amestrian brothers cracked open the legs or base or whatever, and there was a trap. An acid trap. Pressurized salt acid, melted a couple of guys right down. They don’t really seem too shaken, aside from a young translator. I’m pretty sure he was bullied or blackmailed on the trip, looks ready to fly away at any second. But aside from that, there was a lot of talk about curses on a box of some of those jars you told me about earlier. The organ jars I think?”

Ed scoffed at the end, “Oh please. Sucks about the workers but a curse?”

Roy raised an amused brow, “Don’t believe in curses?” 

“I believe what I can experience. If i can see it, touch it- hell if i can taste it. Then it’s real.” Ed frowned and looked to his hands.

“Let’s see what that warden believed in,” Nikko cut the tension as he flipped the top of the man’s bag open even as Al tried to deter him. Al let out a noise that startled them as Nikko flinched.

“What is it!” Al cried, worried.

“A broken bottle?” Nikko answered and pulled it out, “Who just carries around a broken bottle of booze? Even if it’s a good age…”

They were startled by sounds of emerging chaos and horse hooves and gunshots from the Amestrian camp. Roy and Nikko both surging up and telling the closest Elric to stay, which evokes the same response from each.

“Like hell!”    
  
“I’m coming too!”

Well, the same response in their own unique fashion.

Ed jolts up and follows after Roy, but is immediately side swept by a man on a horse, dressed in black. He takes the horse fully to his right shoulder and lands on his left knee. He thinks the horse took the brunt of pain for that considering she knocked her rider to the ground. The man tried to quickly come at Ed, but Ed’s more than just a pretty face and the man meets Ed’s foot instead. 

He knocks him to the ground and makes sure he isn’t moving. He’s not dead but Ed isn’t gonna just let him wander around and kill people. He runs off once more to find his people, carefully dodging others fighting and flying bullets, some hitting off of his prosthetics.

He sees Roy in the distance, standing off against a man that could almost be ishvalan, he gets close enough to hear, “We will shed no more blood, but you must leave. You leave or you die. You have until tomorrow night to be gone.” 

Ed stares as the man calls something in a language he doesn’t know, and his posse leaves. 

He certainly wasn’t Ishvalan, but Ed doesn’t know what else he could be. Dark eyes, white, alost grey hair and tan skin. Maybe half? Ishvalan and Xingese? He shook his head, it didn’t matter. He makes his way to Roy’s side and hears him make an agreement with a half-shaved Amestrian.

“-combine forces for the night?” 

“Sounds good to me.”

  
  


___

  
  


They make their little camp a little more accessible, everyone a little more on edge now that they’ve been attacked. Ed and Al tended to the wounded while Nikko and some others cleared out the dead. A smaller Amestrian, one that might be the squeamish one that told Roy about what happened seemed to do rites over and for them. Nikko returned and told them his father was some prophet in Amestris that sent his son to spread the word. Ed wondered what they had to do with a preacher’s son. Especially one that so clearly ignored his father’s religion and did the Xerxian’s specific religious rights. 

He was a good one, in Ed’s books. He might not have a God, but he knew to respect other people’s strong beliefs. So long as they weren’t doing others harm. Ed woulda kicked the kid’s ass himself if he had done anything else.

He was meant to be sleeping now, Nikko and Al were. Roy was off by himself and Ed was staring into the fire lost in thought. 

He startled when Roy tossed something into the fire and sat beside him.

“So, I think I don’t really understand you.” He announces as he gets comfortable.

Ed raises a brow and looks at him, “Understand me?”

“Like, I get your brother. I got the warden and hell, I guess I even understand Nikko. The pursuit of knowledge, greed, company and adventure. I get you’re here for knowledge, but you don’t believe in all this stuff. I’m not sure if your brother does or not. Are you here for him?” Roy turned to look at him.

Ed stared then shrugged, “I guess...I wanna know. It probably boils down to Al. Or mom… Maybe I’m just here for him because he wants to be, or because I wanna know the appeal that attracted my mom here from a peaceful farm life. Maybe I wanna prove the myths wrong or see if there's really magic here. Something to believe in after so much was taken from us. It’s in our blood you know. Obviously we’re Xerxian, we’ve got the color for it. I look like I was pulled right out of the damn history books. Al’s lucky he got a little more of mom. But dad was Xerxian, she was Amestrian. She came here and stayed for him. At least for awhile. Al and I were born here, but dad disappeared, the bastard and mom went back home. She was sick and died not long after. Maybe I wanna bring her back.” Ed couldn’t help a bitter laugh, “What can I say? I hate my dad, but I'm proud of what I am.”

“And what are you?” Roy’s voice was soft as he asked, the fire reflecting in his eyes.

Ed felt his cheeks warm as he looked up into those eyes, “Historian? Brother? I’m me, and I gotta lot of skills to be proud of, Mr. Mustang.” 

Ed watched Roy’s mouth form into a grin, “Oh, I believe that.” 

Ed felt his heart pick up speed as he stared.

“Stop flirting and go to sleep.” It was Al.

It startled Ed enough to do exactly as he was told.

His face felt like fire.

  
  


___

  
  


The next night found Ed wandering their joined camps, jostling the little treasures he had found. As he was passing the Amestrian’s Historian, his eyes sparkled at the block he was trying to open. His heart began racing as their eyes met and Ed turned away to try and disguise his grin, “I believe you need a key to open that book.” 

It came out far too giddy, but he couldn’t help it. 

Ed practically skipped back to his group, his treasures jangling together. “ Look what I found!” he announced with a grin, “Scarab skeletons!” 

He easily got their attention, Al’s eyes sparkled, but Roy was the one that spoke.

He leaned a bit into Ed’s space to look at his handfuls of skeletons, “So somebody threw these in with our guy and they slowly ate him alive?”

Ed grinned wider, “Very slowly.” 

“He probably got too handsy with someone dearly important to the Emperor.” Nikko said, distaste coloring his tone. Ed didn’t know what it was for, but he felt himself agreeing with the notion.

“According to my reading, he suffered the worst of all curses. I’ve never heard of it being performed, the locals were fearful of it, if the one cursed were to be brought back, it would bring back all of Xerxes’ curses.” Al said, his voice soft with a hint of trepidation. 

He believed in the more mystical side of things more than Ed, even if it was just by a smidge.

The group settled down for the night not long after that, the idea of old curses and fearful locals brought the mood down by a lot. But Ed couldn’t sleep, there was no way! He could think of only one thing as he waited for his companions to fall to sleep, and for the sounds of life to silence around them. When everyone had settled down Ed quietly got up and tiptoed his way to the Historian.

The man was holding the book as one would hold a dearly loved teddy bear. He carefully pried the book from the man’s grasp and made his way back to his people.

He stared at the book, eyes wide and bright when a voice broke his thoughts.

“That’s called ‘stealing’ you know.” It sounded amused and it came from Ed’s right. 

He startled as Roy straightened up beside him and leaned into him.

Ed grinned once more up to him, “Nah, it’s just borrowing.” 

Roy turned to the book in Ed’s hands and gave it a curious look, “Thought the book of Sun was, well… you know, gold?” 

Ed shrugged, “It is, but this isn’t that book. This is something else. The book of Death.” 

Roy gave him a look, very unimpressed. Communicated entirely through eyebrow. The expression deepening as Ed snatched the Key from Alphonse’s pack and pressed it into the indent of the book, “It doesn’t seem smart, opening and reading from a book called Death.” 

Ed waves his hand, “No harm ever came from reading a book.” The lock clicked into place, then clicked each bit Ed turned it until it opened. 

The moment the book’s edges unclasped and Ed had it open over his lap, an eerie wind blew through the valley ruins. Rough enough to almost blow their fire out and rip Ed’s tie from his hair.

“That happens a lot around here,” Roy looked about, seeing nothing the worse for wear before turning his attention back to Ed, “So what’s it say?”

Ed trailed flesh fingers along the intricate picture-words and began to speak the ancient tongue before giving a brief translation, “It speaks of the night and the day…” he trailed off, reading more.

And more.

And more.

The winds picked up, Ed’s hair whipping around him as Roy leaned close, barely caught his tie before it flew off. An eerie howling accompanied that of the wind.

“No!” It startled Ed from reading, his and Roy’s heads jerking to look at the now awake Historian, “You must not read from the book!” 

The winds keep up but another sound joins the orchestra. Thousands of chittering wings. Ed and Roy stand too and see a black cloud swiftly approaching their ruins. Al and Nikko having woken by this point, sitting up and taking in the sight.

It’s Nikko that startles them from their stare, “Run!” 

Not a moment too soon, the four take off as one as the cloud crests the walls. Locusts begin their descent and destruction of the groups camping out. They don’t stop as screams and gunshots begin to sound out, making their way back into the sand halls of the tomb, hoping to outrun the pace of the winged insects.

Not even the sounds of screams echoing from their Amestrian companions halted them as Nikko and Roy took up the rear and front of the group. Protectively bunching the brothers between them.

They take a turn and the world jolts below them, almost knocking them off their feet. Roy steadies Ed while Nikko does Al. They stare as the sands before them begin to swell, then burst with hundreds of scarabs. Live and hungry.

They quickly and unhesitatingly pivoted, Nikko in front, leading them away from the hoards of scarabs on their tail. They ran into a chamber, large and open but with only one trail forward and up, with a deep cavern to the left but with one large rock. Nikko jumped to that and Al followed. Nikko steadied him. As the sounds of fast hungry feet got louder Ed pressed himself into a dip into the wall, unthinking, while Roy joined Al and Nikko. The scarabs chitter quickly past them, not thinking to break from the path, nor jump to their meal. Ed slowly presses against the back wall, trying to skirt around the insects.

He doesn’t expect the wall to give out behind him.

His scream is drowned out by thousands of loud little legs and the wall closes moments after he tumbles through. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLease let me know what you think! Sorry for any mistakes, i dont beta, and i dont have one, im lucky just getting words on pages i cant reread words after writing them my poor brain cell cant take it


	6. The Reawakened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And the rivers and waters ran red and were as blood…” Al’s voice was soft, but everyone heard it. They each gave each other a look and silently came to a conclusion. They had to find their others, and stay together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Update! Double Update!

Roy could only breathe a sigh of relief once the sound of scarabs had passed. He never expected those buggers to be so damn loud. He sighed once again as he turned and took in his companions, noting a lack of a small blonde he had become accustomed to seeing beside him.

“Where’s Ed?” Al voiced his thoughts, but no one seemed to have an answer.

“Wasn’t he right behind you?” Nikko asked, not accusatory, only curious. 

Al made a sound of distress and began calling out for his brother. Roy hopped back to the main path and began investigating the wall- the corner he assumed Ed had pressed in to. The others join him but any progress they may have made is halted as the group of Amestrians come running, screaming down the halls. The three have a similar idea and join their run. Knowing at least no matter where Ed was, he was safe from whatever was coming their way.

Which ended up being the scarabs once again. One of the local Xerxian helpers ended up tripping, and the trio watched in awe and horror as the creatures made quick work of the poor man.

Then they truly ran.

  
  


\---

  
  


Ed tumbled, literally head over heels and landed flat on his ass. Sitting up he sighed and pressed back against the wall. He heard grunting, which startled him to his feet.

Relief left him in a rush at the sight of the Amestrian.

He felt a smile break on his face, though small and frail, “Hey there, you okay?” he approached the man, who was staggering as if in pain. Ed felt the desire to help. He reached him and gently gripped his shoulder. The man turned and Ed felt a gasp tear from his throat.

He had no eyes. He grunted and mumbled some more. Ed felt bile rise in his throat. He had no tongue.

He stepped back unconsciously, turning briefly only to come face to face with fresh eyes in the juicy skull of the cursed mummy. Shock and fear seize him, his eyes widen as he takes a fumbling step back. The Mummy slowly ambles toward him, opening his mouth and speaking in an old tongue Ed knew well.

“ _ Hoenheim?” _

Ed only stared. He couldn’t think, his mind gone completely blank as he took stunted steps backward. The mummy only closing the space between them.

_ “Come with me, my Hoenheim.” _

Ed remains in paralyzed shock, even when he feels Roy run up beside him, and Al and Nikko behind him.

“There you are! Have you been playin’ hide and seek? Let’s get out of here!” Roy calls, grabbing Ed’s upper arm.

Ed sees him turn and finally see the mummy that stopped the others in their tracks.

The undead opens its mouth and screeches at them, jolting feeling back into Ed.

Roy screams back at it, shooting his gun. Hitting the mummy point blank and knocking him back as he tugs Ed out of the way. His movements unlocking everyone elses and the four stumble their way out of the caverns, hearts racing and fear tinging their blood only to come face to face with the group from before. The man with white hair at the helm, holding the Historian, whose clutching the book to his chest.

The man didn’t look happy.

“I told you to leave or die. You refused. Now you have killed us all, for you have released a creature we have feared for more than three thousand years.” His face and tone were neutral, but there was a blazing anger deep in his eyes.

“Relax, I got him.” Roy said, as if he wasn’t phased by having seen an undead creature.

“No mortal weapon can kill this creature. He is not of this world.” Though still neutral, the incredulity of his tone was lost on no one. He raised a hand, and made a gesture to one of his men. They watched as they brought out the man with no eyes and tongue.

Roy immediately bristled, hand twitching toward his gun, “What did you do to him.” It wasn’t really a question. His voice was a growl and he was ready to fight.

“We saved him. Saved him before the creature could finish his work. Now leave, all of you quickly. Before he finishes you all. We must go on the hunt and find a way to kill him.” The white haired man didn’t give them time to respond, he and his men immediately going into action, following their supposed leader.

“I already told you, I got him.” Roy growled as the man started to pass him.

The man paused in his step, and stared at Roy. His eyes intense though his expression didn’t break from neutral, “Know this, this creature is the bringer of death. He will never eat. He will never sleep. He will never stop.” 

That was all he gave them, and in a blink they were left to their own once more. Al and Nikko took the lead, getting the still shocked Ed and now fuming Roy to pack their goods and mount their camels. Nikko leading them out of the ruins and out into the desert sands, making sure he had his three companions, not pausing even at the surprise of seeing the Amestrian’s following their movements and his lead.

Nikko didn’t think twice and just led the group back to town while storm clouds roiled above them and thunder vibrated under their skin.

  
  


\---

  
  


The moment they returned, the spell had officially broken over Ed and Roy didn’t like the determined glint in his eyes. He knew that look so he preceded the Golden halo to his rooms and found the elder Elric’s suitcase tossed in a corner of the room.

Without an ounce of hesitation Roy grabbed it up and set it on a table as Ed rounded the corner.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” It couldn’t possibly be a question, Roy thought it was pretty clear what he was doing the moment he started tossing Ed’s clothes into his bag. Ed’s mouth gaped for only a moment before a storm all his own overtook his pretty face. 

Immediately they were squabbling. Ed snatching back the clothes Roy tossed into his suitcase while the sandy cat Al had unofficially officially adopted watched them circle the room.

“I thought you didn’t believe in fairy tale and hokum stuff-shoo!” Roy countered, rushing the cat out of the way where it had jumped onto the table to investigate more closely.

Ed fumed, “Having an encounter with a three thousand year old walking, talking corpse kinda changes a guys mind about things like that!” 

He grabbed something before Roy had even finished putting it in. Both holding opposite ends of the object, both glaring.

“We’re gone! We are leaving!” Roy yelled, his eyes practically aflame.

“No, we’re gonna stop him!” Ed countered.

“We?!” Roy’s voice was full of disbelief.

Ed faltered a bit, “Well, I mean…” he shook his head and regained his look of determination, “I woke him up, it’s my responsibility to put him down! I need to fix this!”

Roy scoffed and let go of the book they had been playing tug of war over, “I didn’t sign up for this. I told you I'd get you to the lost city. I did. I’m not here to put some ancient being in time out and nap time. You can stay here and get yourself killed or you can use that brain of yours and get the hell out of here.” 

Ed hid the hurt he felt at his words. He thought that maybe he could have been more than a job. He pushed that hurt aside, he was a fool to think otherwise, “I’m  _ staying.” _

They glared at each other for a moment more.

“Fine.” Roy grit out and turned sharply, leaving Ed behind.

  
  


\---

  
  


Roy found himself joining Al and Nikko downstairs at a bar, he just reached near enough to overhear their conversation.

“Why didn’t you follow them upstairs?” It was Nikko asking as he tried to hail the bartender.

Al gave him a calm smile, “I know my brother, and I know he’s going to want to be alone after the fight that’s inevitably happening right above our heads.”

“Didn’t last as long as you’d thought,” Roy slumped into a seat to Nikko’s left, “he made his choice.”   
  
Nikko rose a brow at his words, but he was clever enough not to ask and even more clever to give Roy some information, “The boats will be here tomorrow morning, you’re stuck here until then. Maybe avoid the tiny angry one.”

Al chuckled into his cup of water, “You’d be a deadman if he heard you say that.”

Roy had successfully gotten the bartenders attention and got them all a round as Nikko responded with a grin clear in his voice, “That is why he isn’t here to hear me, only you are.”

Roy snorted, “Stop flirting and drink what you paid for.”

They weren’t necessarily cowed by Roy’s words but shrugged and quieted anyway. Soon the trio were joined by a couple of their Amestrian brothers.

Nikko glanced at them before informing them as well, “Boats come in the morning.”    
  
They all looked like they expected the news, as the storm outside was strong enough to still be heard through the walls surrounding them.

“That’s all fine and good, we’ll just stay here with y’all. More safety in numbers.” One said.

Roy had to agree, “I’ll drink to that.” He gestured the bartender back, and got them another round, including the Amestrian’s.

They all shot them down at once, only to immediately spit them back out.

Nikko cursed in drachman while Al stared into the cup and paled.

“What the hell?” 

“That tastes…”    
  
“And the rivers and waters ran red and were as blood…” Al’s voice was soft, but everyone heard it. They each gave each other a look and silently came to a conclusion. They had to find their others, and stay together.

They separated to find their friends, a silent communication to meet again upstairs in a main room.

Roy, Nikko and Al went in search for Ed.

  
  


\---

  
  


Ed grumbled as he walked along the side of what he could only consider a little garden. He had his nose in a book, trying to find some sort of information on curses and how to make the undead  _ re _ dead again. 

He didn’t stay long in the room after Roy stormed out, he grabbed his book and stormed out himself, needing the fresh air to think straight and fully push aside any feelings about a stupid tall guide with pretty dark eyes. He huffed as he avoided a couple more patrons wandering while winds whipped around him. The storm had to be getting closer. 

“Oh Edward!” Ed startled and turned, his expression of shock morphing into a frown, then confusion.

“So you’re still here, huh?” He couldn’t keep the smugness out of his tone. Dammit.

Roy opened his mouth to respond, but as he did the storm broke. But instead of the heavy rains they were expecting, fire flew from the sky. Ed startled once more and stumbled back under some preconceived notion of safety of having something over his head. 

Roy grabbed his arm, “C’mon, we need to get back to the others.” 

As they turned to go, a flash of white caught their attention. Roy moved quickly and tried to catch the Kimblee man that had been at odds with them since the beginning but an inhuman screech stopped him before he could make contact. Kimblee pushed past them and away from the screech, while Ed pushed forward and went up the stairs. He heard Roy curse behind him and heard his rapid footfalls, following Ed up the stairs to the sound. 

Roy tried to grab him but Ed had already thrown a door open. Roy took his second of hesitation to get the shorter man behind him as he took in what wide golden eyes were staring at.

“We are in serious trouble.” Was all Roy could say as he drew his guns and opened fire at the less dead than before mummy. The amount of fresh skin versus mummified juicy curse skin was sickening, and his bullets didn’t seem to be doing much, only making enough room for them to step a bit further into the room. Roy couldn’t stop Ed from skirting around him, couldn’t reach for him after his guns had emptied. 

The Mummy had quickly crossed the space and before Roy could think he was thrown across the room. Luckily his fall was broken by two more bodies behind him. The three watches as the Mummy took steps toward Ed, who only backed up. 

Even in the short time Roy and Nikko had known him, they both knew he was leading the undead man away from them. They tried double time to get up to their feet to stop the approach.

The Mummy opened his mouth, and ancient Xerxian came out once more, “You saved me from the undead. I thank you.”    
  
Ed’s metal fist clenched as he cornered himself, ready to punch the man’s new face clean off when discordant piano notes rang through the air.

All heads but one turned to the sound to see Al’s sandy little cat happily playing it’s little tune. It meowed at them innocently, even cutely but the Mummy saw it differently. He immediately flew into a panic, his scream echoing out as he turned into a sandstorm and made his escape through an open window.

Al had reached his brother before the other two had gotten their bearings back.

“Are you okay, Brother?” Al’s soft voice came. Ed’s reply was softer and only for Al’s ears.

“We are in very serious trouble.” Roy spoke as he stared at the dark sky through the window the mummy had left. He could see Nikko nodding beside him.

They had to do something, and fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can yall tell who i made the mummy now?


	7. Information and a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikko sighed while Roy took matters into his own hands. Without a word he stepped up to Ed, who glared up at him, and picked him up tossing him over his shoulder. Ed yelped and struggled immediately. There was no way Roy wouldn’t form at least one or two automail bruises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I forget again! This is a song ive been listening to while writing this! I feel it kinda fits the vibe well!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x8k9f88gEbE

Chap. 7

Ed and Al had the silent sibling communication skill down, they simply looked at each other with an intense gaze, nodded and set off. Nikko and Roy were getting pretty good at their own curious, slightly incredulous silent communication as they were always left following their charges. 

The brothers led them through the streets with a determination. They led them to the museum where they worked. 

“If anyone’s gonna know anything, or if there’s gonna be sources to  _ find  _ information, it’s gonna be here.” Ed tossed over his shoulder as they pushed their way into the building and walked through to the back, where the more delicate rare pieces were.

They weren’t expecting to see the pale haired warrior from the ruins. Roy and Nikko pushed the brothers behind themselves and demanded to know what the hell he was doing there.

Ed peeked over Roy’s shoulder and glared, “The hell you doin’ with this psycho, old man!?” He shouted at his boss, ignoring Al’s soft, reprimanding, maybe slightly outraged “Brother!”

Ed pushed himself past Roy but was held back by Al’s hand on his shoulder. Yoki sputtered outraged but the white haired stranger’s look shut him up.

Yoki quickly simmered and took a breath, “You four should sit, I suppose I have some explaining to do.” 

Ed wanted to fight, but Al ever the voice of reason got them to sit. Or at least got Ed to sit. Roy paced, Nikko stood behind the chair Ed was in, and Al perched on the arm, ready to throw himself into Ed’s lap the moment he tried to jump up.

Yoki sighed once more and began, “We are part of an ancient secret society. For three thousand years we have guarded the city of death, sworn to do all in our power to stop the Dwarf from the Flask from being reborn into our world.”   
  
“And now, because of you we have failed.” The white haired stranger spoke after Yoki finished.

Ed sneered, “So you can justify the killing of innocents if it stopped him?”

Yoki and the stranger shot a glance to each other, and spoke as one, “We can.”

Roy paused, “Question,” he cut off Ed’s growl, “why doesn’t he like cats?”

The stranger looked to him, “Cats are the guardians of the underworld, he will continue to fear them until he is fully rejuvenated.”

The Amestrian’s, who had followed them in moments after Yoki began his explanation spoke up, “Yeah, by killin’ us!” 

Ed frowned as he remembered what had just transpired, “He called me Hoenheim.”

The stranger’s brow furrowed, “It appears then, that he has chosen his human sacrifice. This is good news. It will give us time, he will need not only to rejuvenate, but he will come for you as well. While we have you, we have a chance. We will need all the help we can get. His powers are growing.”

He turned his eyes toward the window. Everyone followed his gaze as the sun slowly was blocked by something. A solar eclipse.

Al’s voice broke the quiet, “And he stretched his hands toward the heavens and there was darkness throughout the lands of Xerxes.”

  
  


\---

  
  


They regroup back in a sitting room at the hotel. The Amestrian’s anxiety filling the room thickly with tension.

“So,”” Roy cut it, “who opened the chest?”    
  
“We call did,” An Amestrian spoke up, and named the five who had, explaining that they were the ones to get their hands dirty while Kimblee watched from the back. Far enough away to stay safe it seemed. “And the historian, of course.”    
  
Nikko frowned and looked around, “He seems to be the only one that is not here.” 

Roy frowned and took a quick glance, “We’ll just have to go and get him then. You two with us, Ed you’re staying here. So are you Alphonse.”    
  
Immediately several voices spoke, Ed’s the loudest with indignation. The Amestrian’s clearly not wanting to go.

“Brother, you’re the one the Mummy is after, you cannot be running around where he can get you…” Al tried to speak reason.

“I’m not just gonna sit here like some damsel in distress! I can help dammit!” He slammed a metal fist on the arm of the chair he was on.

Nikko sighed while Roy took matters into his own hands. Without a word he stepped up to Ed, who glared up at him, and picked him up tossing him over his shoulder. Ed yelped and struggled immediately. There was no way Roy wouldn’t form at least one or two automail bruises.

He walked into the room attached to the sitting room and tossed Edward onto the bed and in the precious few seconds it took for Ed’s small body to cross from the middle to the end of the bed Roy had already reached the door. In the time it took Ed to fling himself toward the door, Roy had not only shut it, but locked it as well.

Ed was banging on the door, and everyone in the main room stared at Roy.

Roy looked to Nikko, “You’re with me, then. Alphonse, watch your brother, you two, watch Alphonse.” 

Nikko laughed but nodded and stood, “Sounds like a plan.” 

  
  
The Amestrian’s also seemed relieved.

Roy and Nikko headed out to the Historian, hoping they wouldn’t be too late.

  
  


\---

  
  


Roy and Nikko swiftly made their way through the streets, making quick time to the Historian’s apartment. They quickly but quietly ran up the stairs, Nikko taking point, his footsteps near-silent.

The man’s door was already open. They assumed the worst as Nikko carefully pushed the door open.

Roy saw a flash of white and didn’t stop to think, just rushed inside and grabbed Kimblee by the collar.

“You bastard where is he?” Roy growled.

Kimblee only grinned and gave a carefree shrug, “How should I know?”   
  
“You’re rummaging in his apartment, what could you possibly be here for?” Nikko asked as he inched around, taking in the messy but not entirely destroyed apartment. It was hard to tell if a struggle happened or if the man was simply too busy to clean up. 

“What are you doin’ in this place, are you one of his lackeys? I didn’t take you for a follower.” It was a sneer.

Kimblee was unphased, “So long as I serve him, I am immune. You’re both smart boys. You know what he wants.” 

A scream gave Kimblee his opening to tear himself away from Roy’s grip. Roy hesitated only a moment before turning to the window and following Nikko who stared outside.

A circle had formed outside, and they saw the mummy, now more stolen flesh than old as he straightened over the now dried, deceased corpse of the Historian.

The Mummy turned to look up at Roy and Nikko, something reminiscent of a grin on his face before he let out an inhuman screech and once more turned to sand, flying in their direction but not making contact. Simply to intimidate.

“Two down two to go…” Nikko said, still staring at the body below.

“Then he’ll be coming after Ed.” 

Their eyes met, and they turned, running as fast as their legs could carry them back to the hotel, back to Edward and Alphonse.

The Mummy wanted the book to bring back his Hoenheim. He wanted Ed. Blood for blood seemed to be a rule that surpassed time and death.

  
  


\---

  
  


Edward was pissed, more than pissed. He paced the room like a caged animal. He could break the door down but could only think about how expensive it’d be to pay the fee. He could scale the window, but he didn’t want to leave Al alone with those Amestrian’s that couldn’t even save their own. Ed knew that Al knew what he was doing and thinking, and he let his little brother talk him down through the wall, and listened when Al ultimately told him to take a nap. Roy and Nikko would be back soon, but Ed could do nothing against the undead unless he was rested. The mummy may not have to sleep, but Ed did.

He didn’t think he’d be able to sleep even as he lay on the bed and pulled the covers to his chin, but sleep took him.

He dreams, or so he thinks he does. He dreams about the Amestrians outside his door. He dreams about one yelling at the other about being bored, about going to get drinks. He dreams about howling winds and terrified screams.

He wished they were dreams when his eyes opened to a mouth upon his and a face now more real than undead above him. 

His scream is stifled by the undead lips, his body barely registering to move when the door slammed open and Roy’s voice shouts out.

“Hey! Get your ugly face off of him!” Ed watched him pull his guns as the mummy backed off but it’s Al that saves the day.

He runs up from behind Roy, Nikko on his tail, the cat in his hands. Al holds the sandy kitty up, and the result is the same as it was before. The mummy’s eyes widen in fear, and his inhuman screech echoes as he dissolved into a cloud of sand and makes his escape.

They were running out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall enjoyed! and a happy holidays to those celebrating! I hope you have a really nice week! Until next time <3


	8. The way out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end

Their journey back to the museum was halted only by Edward’s need to wash his mouth out at least 15 times, and even then they had to talk him out of just chugging mouthwash. Eventually they settled his disgust and made their way past the shriveled body and through the dark Xerxes streets back to Yoki and the stranger.

No one settled now, time was against them and everyone felt anxious and rushed.

“It is said that the black book brings back the dead so…” The Stranger started as they began their plans to end the mummy.

“If the black book can revive, then maybe the gold book can kill…” Al pondered, voice trailing off.

“We gotta find it.” Ed said in determination. The others nodded grimly.

They walk with purpose through the museum halls, stepping up a staircase to the second floor, but something stops them in their tracks. A monotonous chanting. They all meet each other’s eyes, then turn toward the window and approach.

Outside a hoard of Xerxians approach the museum, chanting one word, “Father.” 

Their clearly no longer themselves, but the worst is what’s been done to their skin.

“Last but not least, my favorite plague...boils and sores…” Al spoke, clearly sarcastic but too soft to hear any real distaste.

“They have become his slaves,” the stranger speaks from behind them, his voice far more grim than it’s ever been before, “so it has begun; the beginning of the end.” 

Ed and Al meet eyes, and push past the rest to an ancient stone on a high walkway of the museum. It has stories etched into its surface.

Ed trails his fingers lightly over a small section, “The book we’re looking for is said to be found at the base of a jackal headed statue.” 

“But that’s where they found this one.” Al frowned.

A grin slowly lights Ed’s face as a thumping is heard below, “They mixed them up, the black book is where the gold was meant to be, so the gold must be where the black is supposed to be!” 

Ed and Al’s eyes scan the stone slab as the thudding gets louder, Roy and Nikko and the stranger look over the railing.

“Hurry up Elrics, we’ve got company.” 

“Yeah yeah we’re trying! If the book of Life is at the base of the jackal...then the book of Death is…” Ed muttered.

Al yelled, “The Falcon god!” 

Ed and Al grinned, faces bright as their hands slapped together in victory. 

“Good job boys, but we gotta go,” Nikko’s voice is strained, he gestures with his head as the hoard breaks down the door. They run.

Ed and Roy take up the back in defense while Nikko and Al join the hoard, their monotonous chanting blending them in but it takes everything in Ed to not burst out laughing.

They make their way through the crowds, and get a car. Al takes passenger while Nikko hotwires the car and picks up their comrades, they’re almost immediately set upon by the hoard. Fighting tooth and nail for the book and body for their lord. Nikko presses down on the gas, ignoring the brother’s shouts as he plows through the mummy’s slaves. Some hold on, and fights persist in the car. The stranger and Roy fighting valiantly and knocking bodies off as quickly as possible.

At one unfortunate turn, they lose an Amestrian and listen as his screams echo through the streets of Xerxes. 

Nikko hits the brakes hard, knocking everyone but Al forward. They look and see a block in the form of more bodies, just standing there. Not even Nikko has the heart to just run them all through. From behind they’re quickly being taken upon by the mummy’s minions. They scramble from the car, Roy lifting Ed clear over the side, barely letting himself not take Ed’s hand as they run.

In the wrong direction. 

A wall blocks their way, and they’re fully surrounded before they even turn back around. The wall at their backs, the minions to the front, and the mummy passing through them like a parted sea.

  
  


\---

  
  


Roy pushes Edward behind him as Kimblee and the mummy stop a few feet before them. The mummy starts speaking, and Kimblee translates.

“Come with me, my prince. It’s time to make you mine, forever.”

Ed scoffs, “For all eternity. Idiot.” Only an Elric would correct a psycho undead man’s minion.

Kimblee’s face pinches in anger, but he continues on, “Take my hand and I will spare your friends.” 

The mummy holds out his hand. He seems to be truly whole now. No cat can stop him.

Ed’s heart races as he lowers his voice, for Roy’s ears only, “Got any bright ideas, bastard?” 

Roy heard the bravado disguising the tremble, “I’m thinking.” 

“Well you better think fast, because if he turns me into a mummy, you’re the first one i’m coming after.” Ed says, and slips past Roy and takes the undead’s hand.

Al shouts his brother’s name, only refraining from running after him at Nikko’s arms around him, holding him back. Roy’s fear shines in his actions as he pulls his guns free. The white haired stranger stops him, along with Ed’s voice.

“Stop! He’s gotta take me to Persepolis to perform the ritual.” His eyes were pleading.

The stranger spoke to Roy, “Live today, fight tomorrow.” Ed was telling them they still had time, but had to hurry.

Reluctantly Roy’s arms lower, his eyes blaze as he stares at the mummy who has shifted Ed behind him. They look so similar it makes Roy’s anger flare hotter. “I’ll be seeing you again,” He says to the mummy.

The once undead man turns and leads Edward off, the small blond shooting glances behind himself. Roy’s body tense as the white haired stranger holds him back. Nikko growls as Kimblee rips the key from Al’s bag before joining his lord.

The mummy speaks, but only Ed can understand,  _ “Kill them all.”  _

Ed immediately starts to struggle in his hold, his metal arm creaking at the grip, “You bastard! You said you’d spare them!” 

The others have no chance to say anything as the hoard begins to descend upon them. 

Thinking quickly, Roy opens a grate and rushes the others through. Nikko first to assure safety, then Al. A quick glance around and Roy jumps down. They look up to see the stranger speaking to Yoki, then he descends and the grate closes. Yoki still above, holding off the hoard, hoping for the ones below to make an escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO Im so sorry I made yall wait so long, i just finished taking my notes, and wouldn't you know it.....i've had this chapter ready for -months- ....... there's probably one or two more chapters left, and i ASSURE you they'll be posted quickly!!!!!!! 
> 
> I hope everyone's staying safe in this pandemic scare! Take care of yourselves and each other!


	9. An Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little pre-emptive apology, It's been -awhile- since ive written on this, and i dont' completly remember what I had already established, so if things are too wrong please just ignore it. I also don't remember if I established the 'strangers' name, but if not, It's Alai, whenever I refer to Alai, it's the 'stranger' 
> 
> Please just give me a little slack////

Chap.9

The wait until sunrise and subsequent drive through the dunes was silent. The only sound was what the wind made as sand flurried from it’s caress. The ride was bumpy and the sand found its way in each man’s mouth regardless of protective gear. Roy was driving, clearly having somewhere, or someone in mind but he didn’t say, and no one asked. Their thoughts on Yoki’s sacrifice and what was going to happen to Ed. 

Eventually they make it to a small outpost, it’s unclear exactly what it is at first glance, but again - no one’s questioning anything. Roy hops from the car and the others follow as he walks to a man sitting beneath a large umbrella, a phonograph playing an Aerugan song beside him.

Roy’s eyes glint as he glances once to his companions, then turns his attention to the stranger, “Mornin’ Havoc! A word?”

The man, Havoc, simply rose a brow with an unlit cigarette hanging from his lips as he listened to Roy’s tale, “So, what's your little problem got to do with His Majesty's Royal Air Corp?”

“Not a damn thing,” The words Roy spoke weren’t very encouraging, but they could all see the interest brewing in Havoc’s eyes.

He leans forward, almost conspiratorially, “Is it dangerous?”

“Well, you probably won’t live through it.” It was a tease, something only people that had known each other for a while could pull off without ruffling feathers.

“Well damn, d’ya really think so?” Havoc’s eyes practically sparkled. 

“Everyone else we’ve bumped in to has died, why not you too?” Nikko spoke, sarcasm dripping from his tongue.

Havoc grinned, slapping a hand to Roy’s shoulder, “What’s the challenge then?”

Roy shrugged, matching his grin, “Rescue damsel in distress -” a snort from Al, “- kill bad guy, save the world.”

Havoc laughed and stuck his arm out, which Roy gripped forearm to forearm, “Jean Havoc at your service sir!” 

  
  


\---

  
  


They knew the moment they arrived that Havoc was a pilot, that he had a plane. They had  _ seen  _ it. It didn’t register until Nikko, Al and Alai were forced to straddle the wings that this was a  _ two person plane. _

There was no other - at least no  _ faster  _ \- way through the desert than this. This was how they were going to find and rescue Ed. That didn’t mean they had to enjoy it though. It was thrilling to be fair, holding onto the wings with the strength of your fingers alone, barely able to hear each other over the rattling roar of the old engine in the machine. The weight was slightly unbalanced, Nikko and Al on one side with Alai on the other, Havoc in the cockpit and Roy in the co-pilot/gunner seat. Al had to stay pressed flush to the center of the plane while the two in seats had to lean slightly more to the opposite side.

Still, with the obvious known, Roy couldn’t help but lean over and ask, “You alright?!” 

Al gave a smile, somehow unruffled even when in midair.

“Do I look alright?!” Nikko yelled back, eyes displaying clear disbelief at the question.

Alai looked like he was having the best day of his life.

They flew swiftly, dune by dune, a whirlwind of sand swirling up. They carefully but quickly maneuvered around it.

“Sandstorm!” Havoc yelled, “Never seen one so big!” 

It wasn’t very encouraging.

  
  


\---

  
  


Ed was thrown with the force of the supernatural and landed in soft sand. His mouth took the brunt, then his body as Kimblee was thrown right after him, colliding and throwing him back into the sand.

Ed immediately went on the defensive and hit Kimblee with his metal arm, “Get off’a me!” 

He took the opportunity to keep hitting the damn parasite in white as the swirling sandstorm behind them took the form of the Mummy. Ed watches on in disgust, his lip turning up until he turns and notices exactly where he’s taken him.

“Oh...we’re back.” Persepolis glints in the burning sun before them.

The distant but distinct roar of an engine gathers all of their attention to the sky. Ed feels his muscles lose an ounce of tension, his voice soft, “Roy...Al.” 

He doesn’t notice the Mummy behind him, doesn’t notice his face twist into a snarl, doesn’t see him pull on ancient spells and magic. He does hear him though. His head snaps toward the Mummy as he blows out his spell and the sands beyond them start to rise and rise and  _ rise  _ into a wall - a wave. 

It chases after the small plane, the sound of distressed screaming heard even over the engine and ancient magics and plane-attached gun. Ed’s heart sinks as the wall forms a face - the face of the Ancient currently putting them through hell, and the mouth opens and starts to engulf the plane.

Ed grabs onto the robes, “Stop it! You’ll kill them!” He doesn’t like the desperate tone to his voice. 

He hears Kimblee behind him scoff, “That’s the idea.” 

His heart races and panic starts to settle, he looks toward the plane, still trying to outrun the sand-face, to the Mummy’s face itself. He makes a small, desperate, disgusted noise and grabs the Mummy’s face, pulling him down to his level, and surges up, sealing their mouths together. 

His brows furrowed and his feet do a little jig, changing their position so that Ed can see the plane, can see that his stunt has worked. He watches the magic fail and the sand fall. He sees the plane in one piece. The moment he sees the wall fall he pulls away, a giddy smile spreading across his face. 

It immediately falls as he hears the engine sputter, sees the plane struggle to land beyond a dune. His heart lodges in his throat as he hears the crash - sees sand fly from the impact - and stop completely as an explosion throws flames into the air with it.

It’s silent, then Kimblee breaks it, “Love the whole sand wall trick - it was beautiful.” 

He was genuine.

Ed was going to be sick.

  
  


\---

  
  


Somehow, against all odds, they seemed to make it through a plane crash near unscathed. Everyone was a little worse for wear, but Roy was finding that to be par for the course lately. He gathered his bearings, and shook his head to get everything back in order.

He watches Alai tear the gun from the plane.

He hears Al’s sweet voice, “A little help would be much appreciated, if it’s not too much trouble.”

He watches Nikko carefully help Al from under the wing he was latched on to.

The only one unaccounted for, he notices, is Havoc. 

He feels his brow furrow and begins his search, not saying a word as he looks under and around the rubble.

It’s the smell that finds him first and his heart sinks. He makes his way to the front of the plane and sees what was his friend. He knew Havoc, and he knew that the man knew there wouldn’t be a way for them all to make it. He took it from their hands - he made the call. He saved them all.

He didn’t even have a moment to mourn. The earth shifted underneath and he had to get back on track.

“It’s quicksand,” his voice was much more strained than he would have liked, but no one questioned him. No one said anything as they all stepped back and watched the plane and the man held within it sink into the depths. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! We're almost at the end! (Also Im Sorry)


	10. A Gander of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarabs and gold and priests, oh my...

Edward was powerless to do anything but follow the undead asshole. Realistically he could punch him through his stupid undead Mummy reformed face with a fist made of metal, and it was even possible it would do pretty amazing damage, but even more likely it’d just piss him off and he’d do some more weird Mummy magic mumbo jumbo and hurt even more people. And just - Ed couldn’t be the cause of more people hurting or dead. So he had very few options, and the one he chose was to follow the undead asshole. 

Deep into the depths of the City of Death. Pretty poetic, maybe. If you were into words.

Ed was amazed at what he was surrounded by, though undeniably swimming in grief he couldn’t deny that he was walking through history, and while the reason he was here was pretty fucked up, it was still pretty cool.

Until Kimblee pushed him.

Well, nudged him along but their difference in proportion made it definitely more of a push.

The, “Keep moving.” Didn’t help his case.

Ed sneered and turned a glare up at him, “You know, nasty little fellows like you always get their comeuppance.” 

Kimblee laughed, nasty and mocking, “Really? They do?”

Edward’s voice grew grave, “Always.”

He doesn’t spare the man a second look and continues on into the ceremony chamber.

  
  


\---

  
  


They had to find a new way in - had to find a better way down. Alai knew of a way, but there would be some work to get through to it. A passage blocked by a rockslide was their way, and they tried to make quick work of it. All were adamant that Al didn’t do the heavy lifting, maybe it was some show of manners, but more likely they didn’t want to be shown up by a scholar.

Al didn’t mind much, it gave him an opportunity to look around more closely - there was nothing he could do, no way he could get to his brother faster. Four bodies would have just been in the way, so Al examined the walls. The intricate carvings and imbedded jeweled insects. 

His mistake was in picking one up. 

He had thought - foolishly - that they were a figurine or a carcass, he really wasn’t expecting the jeweled creature to still be alive. He didn’t even want to think of that. Couldn’t think of that as he felt a sharp pain in his hand. 

It was his startled exclamation that even brought attention to his situation, the bulging of the scarab under his skin as it crawled its way up, up, up his arm. He kept his eyes on the bulge but noticed the other’s quick movements. He felt hands and registered the patterns to belong to Alai as they held him steady around the shoulders. Registered Roy as he held his arm straight. His eyes trailed to Nikko and watched him solely as he flipped a blade open and quickly, near painlessly dug the little beasty from his skin and flung it down the corridor. 

Reality came back like a shot of Roy’s gun.

  
  


\---

  
  


The unmistakable sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the halls and caverns of the tomb startling Edward. He chanced a quick glance around but saw nothing his hope in his throat. Sweet but acidic. 

His gaze falls back to the Mummy, who looks more than displeased, like he can’t believe mere humans have the audacity to keep interfering with his plans. Ed watched detached as he worked his undead ancient magic once more, a soft almost powder like substance floating towards carvings on the wall.

Carvings that end up being anything but.

Ed watches two figures pull from the wall, just as mummified as their Master was before. His voice soft as he speaks only to himself, “The Scholars never heard about this…”

“ _ Kill them,”  _ the Mummy says, his voice leaving no room for discussion, “ _ and wake the others.”  _

  
  


_ \--- _

  
  


They had made headway with the rocks, enough so that they found a crack just large enough for a taller than average human to fit through with enough careful contortion. After a quick critical glance at the room they found themselves in, with no thought to announcing their arrival even more, Roy shot at a mirror, Ed’s little display when they first arrived fresh in his head. 

The room illuminated with light as the mirror spins, blinding the foursome with gold, gold,  _ gold. _

Al’s bewitched gasp breaks the trance, and Roy just knows it has little to do with the sheer amount of pure gold in front of them, and much, much more to do with the historical value.

“Can you see-?” His voice is soft.

Roy cuts him off, “Yes.”

“Can you believe-?”

“Yes.” This time Nikko.

“Can we just-?”

“No.” Finally Alai.

A sharp almost whistle-like sound cuts them all off as they slowly make their way through the gold covered room. The novelty falling away as undead hands burst from the ground and mummified bodies begin pulling themselves from the sands below.

Roy pushes everyone behind him on instinct, guns raised and aimed at the creatures still pulling through, “What the hell are these guys?!”

Alai doesn’t allow himself to be protected, standing beside Roy (though let it be said they were all still backing away), “Priest’s, the Master’s Priests.”

Roy’s head twitches to the side slightly, a mock facsimile of a shrug, “Alright then.” 

As the final Prist pulls above ground the group opens fire upon them.

Alphonse’s borrowed pistols empty last and he chucks them at the Priest’s head, staggering one into another as they make their retreat, none aware of the fifth man coming upon the room. His expression greasy and giddy as he decides the gold piled high is his price for obedience. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost to the end! Two more chapters to go....


	11. Do or Die

Edward wakes with no memory of having fallen asleep. The first thing he became aware of was a deep throbbing ache in his skull. Okay, so he was definitely knocked out. Probably that bastard in white. His fist clenched and he heard the telltale sound of metal on metal, and his slow starting brain slowly registered to turn his head upward. 

His brows furrow as he pulls at his wrists and finds them bound - cuffed - completely chained to some sort of...sacrificial table. 

Oh what the hell?

Little feet? Squeaks? 

He looks down quickly, ignoring the fuzzy white edges his vision picks up and lets out a disfigured squeal of his own at seeing a rat. He twists and jerks the metal of his ankle and wrist clanging loudly as he turns to his side.

Only to come face to face with another mummy.

This time he does scream.

  
  


\---

  
  


As it turns out, not even a hefty gun thrown with sniper-like accuracy at a mummies head could stop it when it was ordered to - probably - kill you. Not even hundreds of dozens of bullets really stop them, hinder them yeah, maybe. But not stop. 

Alphonse was ‘leading’ the others through a tunnel, eyes scanning the walls and following inscriptions or clues or whatever he could see that the others couldn’t while said others followed in a line behind him. Not only side by side and blocking the way past, but while shooting everything they had at the mummies still approaching. 

“Ah!” a sense of relief floods them at Alphonse’s exclamation, “The falcon God! We’ve found it!” 

The slight light from Al’s torch was redistributed to torches along the wall as Alai, Nikko and Roy stumbled their way backward into the small room. 

Thinking quickly Roy grabbed, lit and threw a stick of dynamite towards the tunnel entrance.

“Time to close the door.” Perfectly timed, the stick detonates and the walls crumble right as the mummies were set to breach the opening.

A pause.

Silence.

A brief breath of relief and then the boys get to work.

  
  


\---

  
  


Edward watched in slight awe and slow-dawning horror as the slab of rock he was on was slowly surrounded by more mummies, the priest mummies. He watched as they knelt on the ground, making a perfect circle around him. He watched as they began to pray.   
  
He heard the main ex-mummy man stepping closer, and focused his attention on him, watching with keen gold eyes as the one who kidnapped him trailed his hand above the face of the mummy beside him.

He listens as a name slips from the Mummy’s mouth. He watches him uplock the book.

_ “Hoenheim.” _

  
  


\---

  
  


The sound of frantic digging and periodic gunshots echo throughout the small cavern.

Alai and Roy had taken to standing guard while Al and Nikko dug for their lives.   
  
“These guys just don’t quit, do they?” Roy huffed as he quickly tried to reload, backing Alai up as more and more undead tried to push through the door.

Nikko glanced back and saw how outnumbered they were, how quickly they could be taken over and pat Al on the shoulder, “Keep digging.” He grabbed his own gun and tried to back them up.

“Ah!” Al’s shout gathers their attention, a quick glance to insure he’d gotten the book. They see the boy pulling the golden book from the dirt.

The undead keep on with their endless approach, the sound of empty chambers echoes. 

“Save the boy, kill the creature.” Alai makes quick, brief eye contact with Roy before storming into the hoard, the gun as a blockade. 

_ He can’t do it alone. _ It’s a thought they all have, but only Nikko acts on it. He shoots a grin towards Roy and Al, “Save the damsel, right? Wish I had the chance to get to know you more.”   
  
Roy keeps Al from chasing him into the fray, his own heart clenched. He must have gotten soft, he’d only known them for a day or so and he felt like losing them would be an actual  _ loss. _

He shoved the feeling down and lit another stick of dynamite, blocking Al’s body with his own as he tossed the stick to make a hole in the wall. They don’t hesitate, don’t look back as they run through. Their hearts lamenting the loss of their friends.

_ Unbeknownst to them, somewhere near in a room of gold, a man in white found another key. _

  
  


\---

  
  


Ed watches the Mummy read from the book, listening to what he’s saying. His heart races as he tries to find a way out of this but his eye catches on some weird shit happening from some viscous puddle behind the priests still praying. He can’t tear his eyes away as it slowly floats over them all and starts to settle over the still-dead mummy beside him, watching it slowly take his form and shift into a mist. 

His heart stops altogether when the mummy beside him gasps harshly to life and slowly turns it’s head to look at Ed. Ed can’t fight back the scream that rips from his throat, nor the thrashing that accompanies it. He turns and sees the one that took him poised with a dagger above him. Ed’s eyes widen and his struggles pick up in panic.

“ _ With your death, Hoenheim shall live, and I shall be invincible.” _ Ed can barely hear him speak over the panicked beating of his own heart and the rattle of his chains.

“I found the book of life!” Oh Ed’s never been more grateful to hear that voice. More grateful and more terrified as it halts the Mummy in his downward stab to turn those murderous eyes on his little brother. 

“ _ The book of life…” _

His panic kicks up again tenfold, “Shut up and get me off here Al!” He struggles harder, “Open the book! It’s the only way to kill him! You gotta open the book and find the inscription!”   
  
He watches as the Mummy slowly starts to approach his little brother, safe for a time as there’s no rush in his steps.

“I can’t open it!” Al’s trying to pry it open, Ed hopes he isn’t hurting his nails, “I need the key!”

“It’s inside his robes!”

The Mummy keeps up his slow approach, Al runs. In the small moment of action, Roy appears out of nowhere behind him and swings the sword down quickly, breaking one of Ed’s cuffs.

The sound gains the Mummy’s attention, and he says something Ed can’t make out but he notices the priests around them stop their prayer and stand, ready to fight. The sound of metal slicing through old flesh and cloth, the heavy sound of halves of bodies and body parts hitting the floor combine with the metal on metal of Ed trying to rip the cuff from his other arm.

Roy grins at him, “Mummies.” He raises the sword to cut the final chain but he disappears as quickly as he arrived, having been dragged to the floor by half a mummy. Ed tries to pull harder as he sees another one slowly approaching with a large rocky slate. Roy’s struggling grunts combining with the cacophonous slamming beats of his heart. Roy grabs a severed forearm that had inched its way to his dropped sword, and grabs it right in time, swinging and cutting the mummy from his shins. It falls backwards, squishing itself in the process.

Al’s still running, Ed can hear his feet on the ground, the shifts as he tries not to slip and fall on the sands. “Here’s an inscription!” Ed can hear his voice, but doesn’t hear what he says.

He does see the warriors though, who come out of nowhere and point their weapons at them.

Just barely having freed Ed from his cuffed state, the pair back up slowly, “Oh yeah, this just keeps getting better and better.” Roy’s voice is quiet and Ed feels a hysteric laugh try and bubble up his throat.

“Do somethin’ Al. Finish the inscription and you can control them!” He hears his brother's feet slide on the sand as he begins his run once more.

Ed and Roy raise their weapons (or fists, as that’s all Ed has, but he's a legal weapon in his own right.) As they begin to face the warriors head-on, Ed’s grabbed and pulled backwards by the mummy he was meant to be reviving. Hoenheim or something.

Roy startles, wanting to follow, to protect, but he doesn’t take his eyes from the warriors. Instead he screams, a battlecry.

They scream back, mouths extended way past how far a mouth should go.

“Uh uh,” He says, and runs.

  
  


\---

  
  


Ed’s in a bit of a pickle. He’s in a fist fight with an undead mummy. But he’s a scholar, someone that wants to  _ preserve history.  _ He can’t, in good conscience, punch his face off.

“Al! Please hurry!” it’s the only solution. The sooner Al reads the inscription, the sooner Ed can stop fighting history and bury it deep, deep where it belongs where no one else can make the same dumb mistake he did.

  
  


\---

  
  


Roy runs, and he runs into a nice corner. He sees a rope, and moments before he’s surrounded he cuts it, flying up and up onto a platform before the stairs. He runs through the opening but encounters even more warriors. He runs back and goes down the stairs as quickly as possible, turning to fight. He sees nothing, just an empty staircase.

“Huh…” He turns once more, and is face to face with the warriors.

  
  


\---

  
  


“I can’t figure out this last symbol!” Al’s voice echoes.

Ed, still blocking every crazy move the undead Hoenheim throws at him yells back, “What’s it look like?!”

The sounds of fighting bounce off the walls, a musical all their own.

“It’s a bird! A stork I think!”

Ed, distracted, gets lifted by his throat, and still not willing to damage it he tries to pry it off with his flesh hand. He manages to choke out the translation.

“Oh! Oh yeah, I see!” Ed could cry, only Alphonse could sound so bright when they're all in a life or death situation with actual undead mummies.

Roy’s on the losing side of the fight, and he knows it. One second of distraction, of being too slow and he’s knocked backward completely down the stairs. His sword falls away, skittering across the stones, too far to reach. He looks up, ready to meet his fate head on. The spears come down as Al’s voice echoes out.

He feels the sharp metal against his cheek, but nothing more. No sharp stinging, no pain.

“ _ Destroy him!”  _ The Mummy cries, anger in his tone, “ _ Destroy him! I command you to destroy him!”  _

But he has another thing coming, Al’s voice comes again, ordering the warriors in the opposite. He orders them after Hoenheim, and they obey.

“ _ Give me that book.” _ The anger is clear in his voice, the fire in his eyes.

Al drops the book, his fingers numb as he backs up until there's stone against his shoulder blades. In the moment it takes him to reach Al, the warriors have already reached their target, and the screech that comes lets them all know that at least for the moment, at least on that end, they’ve won.

_ “Now you die.” _ His voice is like a growl as grief swims in his eyes. He grabs Al by the throat and lifts him, ready to break the thin neck below his hand. Roy makes it right on time, sword retrieved and cutting through the Mummy’s flesh, severing his arm from the rest of him, freeing Al who makes an escape. The roar of outrage and the sound of Roy’s body being thrown into a wall go ignored as the Mummy reattaches his arm and Al rejoins his brother.

Book in hand, Al raises the key, trimphant grin brightening his face, “Brother! I got it!”

  
Ed looks to his brother fondly, “Keep him busy!” he shouts at Roy as the pair open the book.

Roy, a ragdoll being thrown this way and that calls back, “No problem.” 

Al bounces on his feet as he watches Roy get thrown around, “Hurry brother, hurry!”

“You’re not helping.” Ed manages to stay calm, trailing his finger along the inscriptions inside the golden book.

Al watches in horror as Roy’s raised by his throat.

_ “Now you die.” _ The Mummy’s voice is victorious as his maw begins opening, ready to engulf Roy body and soul.

“I got it!” Ed shouts, and doesn’t hesitate to read the inscription. 

A ghostly neigh sounds through the room, ringing in their skulls as a chariot charges down the staircase, straight at the Mummy. They watch as his spirit’s pulled from his body and dragged away into the depths of nowhere.

Roy takes the opportunity to get free and retrieve his sword, backing up against the brothers. Sword held aloft, defensive, “I thought you said it was gonna kill him.”

Their hearts hammer as he approaches. Roy doesn’t think, just stabs.

Ed’s voice behind him is almost gloating, “He’s mortal.”

The Mummy groans, stumbling backward as he holds a hand to his now bleeding stomach, stumbling backwards into the weird vicious mist water that had brought Hoenheim back in the first place. They watch as his skin sloughs from his frame back into the twisted carcass they had found to begin with.

His voice rasps out one final time.   
  
Ed translates, “Death, is only the beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go!! it's p much an epilogue though!


	12. The end...is only the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the sands have settled, what do we do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for keeping up with me and how long it took me to get this out, i really appreciate it so much. I love you all, until next fma/royed piece!

Things had settled, and they finally had a moment to breathe. But of course, it didn’t last long. The walls started shaking and shifting, and wouldn’t it just be their luck - the damn walls were going down. They hadn’t even seen doors.

“Time to go,” Roy says, breaking them from their disbelieving stupor. Sword still held, he grabbed Ed’s hand, who quickly grabbed Al’s and the three took off down the quickly closing caverns.

Al trips as they run, stumbling but staying upright, but he loses his grip on the book and it slides into the weird spirit goo.

Ed skids to a halt and jerks his hand, staring at Al in disbelief, “You’ve lost the book?!” The other doesn’t answer, just grabs his brother’s hand while Roy grabs the other and they continue running.

They're all going at the same rate, and quickly at that. It doesn’t take long for them to have to crouch. Then the caverns jerk once more and sand starts to fill the caverns. They pick up their pace, passing the room filled with gold without even a second glance. They silently lament the history, while Roy laments the riches he wasn’t even really thinking about.

They didn’t really expect to run in to Kimblee again. Ed and Al don’t stop to give him a second look, just hurry through the rapidly closing door, the largest yet. It’d be so easy to get stuck and squashed underneath it. Roy does, though. He makes it through the door and holds his hand for the other to grab, but it’s no use. They were closing too quickly, and Kimblee was too greedy. The gold would be his downfall. At least he would be stuck with what he loved the most.

“Goodbye, Kimblee.” Roy utters, pushing back to his feet to continue their escape. He’d drink to the dead after he made it out alive.

  
  


\---

  
  


The city just collapses as they run, the ruins crumbling and cracking around them, threatening to land. The soft sands beneath them get softer as it all starts to sink down into the depths of the earth. It’s like running on waves it’s so unsteady, but they have a hold of each other, and they’re  _ making it out of this. _

The moment they make it to the camels they stop, the sands are solid beneath them. They turn to look at the city and watch as it all sinks down, down, down below the sands of time.

Then Al screams. Ed and Roy jerk, turning quickly, ready to fight down whoever dared scare Alphonse.

It was Alai and Nikko, covered in dust but smiling. Al makes a sound of delight and throws himself at Nikko, hugging the man within an inch of his life.

“You’ve earned the respect of me and my people.” Alai’s voice was soft, the strain that they had put upon him gone, leaving a much happier, less dire young man in his place.

“Ah, well it was nothing.” Roy was a little more breathless than he wanted to admit, his heart a little fuller than he ever would at seeing them both alive.

Alai gave a small smile, a rare blessing, the rain in a drought, “May the Gods smile upon you always.”

“And yourself.” Nikko cuts him a sideways grin.

Roy feels him mimicking the look, “Stay outta trouble.”

They watch as Alai pulls himself up onto his own camel, giving the four a wave as he rides off.

“He’s just...leaving us here.” Roy says, not quite disbelief, but close.

“Ah well, I guess we go home empty handed,” Nikko jokes, not truly meaning it.

Roy casts a glance at Edward, who's already looking back, “I wouldn’t say that.”

Al laughs, his smile and tone fond, “Oh, please.”

Nikko joins the laugh, his fondness more tired. He shakes his head and helps Al onto his camel as Roy does the same for Ed, but join’s the blonde behind him.

The two share a kiss while Nikko and Al’s heads are turned. Ed’s smile like the sun, his own fondness shining through his eyes.

The four start their ride back home, the sun setting behind the dunes painting the sky in orange and magenta, a glint of gold shining from their camelbags in the last dying light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End...
> 
> This is it folks!! Thank you for taking this journey with me!! Please leave me thoughts comments concerns anything! I'll be glad to see a comment ! Let me know if you have any thoughts about theOCs!! do you wanna see more of them? I have two more! I Love my Boys!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! im trying....very hard on this one lol
> 
> also if you have any suggestions for tags...please....help


End file.
